


Place de la Légende

by EllaCx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Storytelling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx
Summary: Poudlard. Un château merveilleux perçant la lande, siège de mille et un rêves, fourmilière de vies.Ses tours élancées ont traversé les âges, marqué bien des mémoires enchantées, tracé des méandres d’histoires ancestrales.Parfois, une élève se risque à en effleurer les contours incertains.Parfois, un élève se prend à en écouter la voix flûtée.Alors, d’illustres visages se dessinent sous les mots.
Kudos: 2





	1. Là où s'achève le combat

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour l’Échange de Noël 2017

Luna connaissait bien la réserve paisible de Gurray Village, ses hauts arbres se dressant sur la butte dissimulée aux Moldus, sa terre battue, son odeur de feuilles humides, de fleurs fraichement écloses, d’eau ruisselante. Ses pieds avaient tant foulé les planches ocre des cabanons nichés entre les branches qu’ils n’avaient plus de secrets pour elle. Aussi, lorsqu’elle y atterrit un matin d’été, la tête tournant encore du voyage en Portoloin, ni les piles de parchemin ni les portraits au fusain accrochés aux murs ne purent la retenir à l’intérieur, et elle délaissa bien vite Monsieur Lovegood à ses discussions administratives avec la propriétaire des lieux. L’échelle de corde qui se balançait sous la petite trappe, attirante danseuse, ploya rapidement sous le poids de la fillette. 

Luna aimait la nature dans son impétuosité. Arrivée au bas des cordages, elle s’adossa au gros tronc centenaire qui soulevait la cabane de l’entrée et retira souliers et chaussettes. Le parterre mou chatouillant ses orteils nus, elle s’en alla par les chemins tortueux qu’elle savait par cœur. Des bruissements l’accompagnaient, traçant sa route, multitude d’animaux timides cachés dans les fourrés, observant cette jeune humaine qui semblait dans son élément. Parfois, une créature passait, s’arrêtait devant elle pour la regarder doucement : Luna tendait alors une main enfantine et l’être la reniflait, ou s’en allait. Jamais elle ne tentait de les caresser, avertie à maintes reprises par Mistress Mueller qu’un animal sauvage ne devait être apprivoisé sinon quoi il perdrait son comportement sauvage, impulsif et chasseur. Elle les habituait donc simplement à sa présence.

La jeune sorcière sauta au-dessus d’un caillou puis traversa un ruisseau, l’eau claire léchant ses pieds. Deux poissons colorés firent la course entre ses chevilles. Elle ressortit pour s’enfoncer dans l’herbe douce, se dirigeant vers une petite clairière couronnée de fleurs.

La cour des papillons, scène d’un ballet virevoltant, emplie de couleurs. Les oiseaux gracieux valsaient entre les plantes pour son plus grand bonheur. La blondinette se dénicha un siège fait de deux racines épaisses, entrelacées, s’y installa pour les admirer. Leurs ailes filtraient la lumière du soleil à la façon des bougeoirs sortis pour Noël. 

Mais ce jour-là, elle n’eut pas le temps de se laisser glisser dans la contemplation : un adolescent vint troubler son champ de vision. Agé d’une quinzaine d’années, un appareil photo à la main, un carnet enfoncé dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, il tournoyait autour des oiseaux, semblant guetter leur moindre mouvement. La jeune fille, curieuse, trottina jusqu’à lui pour s’enquérir de ce qu’il faisait. 

— J’étudie leurs déplacements, fut la réponse, très sérieuse, de l’inconnu. Les jobarbilles bougent de façon très précise, de sorte à ne jamais se trouver sur le chemin d’un de leurs congénères ou de les gêner avec leurs ailes.  
— Tu aimes l’ornithologie ? demanda-t-elle, ravie de trouver un camarade passionné comme elle.  
— Non. Je m’inspire de leurs trajectoires pour créer des stratégies de Quidditch. 

D’une pression de doigt, il captura la pirouette d’un volatile. Luna, d’abord déçue par sa négation, tilta au dernier mot.

— Quidditch ? Est-ce que tu es dans une équipe à Poudlard ? Tu es à Poudlard pas vrai, tu es trop jeune pour être joueur professionnel.  
— Ouais. Je suis le capitaine de Gryffondor.  
— Je ne pensais pas que le Quidditch était pris aussi sérieusement à Poudlard, observa-t-elle. Tu dois vraiment être passionné pour préparer tes stratégies pendant les vacances.  
— Tu n’es pas à Poudlard ? s’étonna-t-il en la détaillant. Tu y entres en septembre sans doute. Le Quidditch est une affaire très, très sérieuse pour nous. Une maison remporte la coupe chaque année, et je dois absolument la gagner l’année prochaine.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Pour la fierté ! Et puis, ça permet de se faire bien voir des recruteurs.  
— Donc tu voudrais entrer dans une équipe professionnelle après ?  
— Oui, dit-il avec aplomb.  
— Tu as l’air aussi déterminé que Gryffondor sur le point de se battre en duel.  
— Je ne connaissais pas cette expression, s’étonna le brun, haussant un sourcil.  
— Ce n’est pas une expression… Gryffondor avait réellement une détermination légendaire pour gagner ses duels. Tu ne connais pas la légende ?  
— Non.  
— Je peux te la raconter si tu veux. C’est dommage un Gryffondor qui ne connaît pas les histoires sur sa propre maison…  
— A un autre moment, plutôt. Le Quidditch ne peut pas être interrompu.  
— Ah oui. Tu es vraiment obnubilé, alors, remarqua-t-elle de sa voix flûtée.  
— Hm, hm. 

Luna recula, le laissant tranquille à ses réflexions. A la place, elle se gorgea les prunelles des tourbillons du nuage d’oiseaux, examinant les jobarbilles se poser sur les corolles de pétales, redécoller, tourner autour de leurs partenaires. Blottie dans son écrin d’écorce, elle aurait pu s’endormir si la pluie ne s’était mise à tomber. Pas que les gouttes la dérangeaient ; au contraire, elles glissaient sur sa peau, la rafraîchissaient, traçaient de petits motifs en pointillé sur sa robe et s’échouaient sans bruit à ses pieds. Mais le sportif, lui, rangea dans la précipitation son carnet sur lequel il gribouillait furieusement quelques instants auparavant, et se précipita sous les branchages pour s’abriter. Il fixait, ennuyé, le rideau qui s’intensifiait en bon climat anglais. 

— C’est la première fois que tu viens ici, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Hein ? sursauta-t-il.  
— Il y a des cabanes dans les arbres. 

Devant son air déboussolé, Luna soupira et dégagea un barreau l’échelle de corde cachée par le labyrinthe de feuilles. Elle entama l’escalade, enjoignant le garçon à la suivre. 

La cabane était plus petite que celle de l’entrée, mais plus chaleureuse. Des cousins rouges et bleus se disséminaient dans l’unique pièce, surveillés par une bibliothèque étroite, parée de romans décolorés. Une lampe en tête de dragon, mâchoire ouverte, pendouillait éteinte au plafond. La sorcière s’assit sur un tapis représentant des oisillons endormis sur un grimoire ouvert, couvés par une lune souriante. Il entra à sa suite, étonné, embrassant l’espace d’un cercle des pupilles. 

— Merci, heu…  
— Luna. Je t’en prie.  
— Ok, moi c’est Olivier.  
Un ange passa.  
— Tu veux écouter l’histoire de Gryffondor, maintenant ?  
— Si tu tiens à la raconter, pourquoi pas, fit-il en jetant un coup d’œil à l’extérieur détrempé. Les oiseaux se sont cachés de toute façon.

*

« Godric Gryffondor naquit au dixième siècle, dans un petit village reculé d’Angleterre. Aîné de cinq enfants, il grandit entre la forge de ses parents et le bruit constant de la place du marché qu’il traversait tous les jours pour quérir des vivres. Habitant un hameau bordé d’une forêt et dont il connaissait chacun des pavés, des visages, où tout le monde le connaissait ; en ces temps, déjà, il était apprécié pour son courage et sa loyauté. Fils d’une longue lignée sorcière, il ne se préoccupait pas des statuts de sang à l’instar de son voisinage, seulement à moitié magique. Le Code international du Secret Magique n’avait pas encore été ratifié, aussi Moldus et Sorciers cohabitaient sans trouble. Ainsi, celui qui deviendrait l’une des figures emblématiques de son époque fit ses premiers dans l’existence, accompagné de rires joueurs et de compagnie.

« Il apprit dès son plus jeune âge à manier enclume et marteau, et se passionna très tôt pour le fer rougeoyant. S’amusant à façonner de petites armes avec lesquelles il jouait en compagnie de ses amis, il s’avéra doué pour manier l’épée, n’hésitait pas défier ses camarades en duels qui s’achevaient invariablement l’adversaire au sol, lui remportant des sachets de caramels ou de gâteaux au miel. Il n’était pas rare de le voir se balader sur la place, son fidèle brin en fer rouge, qu’il avait passé des heures à forger, tintant fièrement à sa ceinture d’enfant. 

« A onze ans, il acquit comme tous les presque adolescents sa première baguette et s’initia à l’art de la Magie. Il aima tant cela que sa maîtrise des Sortilèges dépassa bientôt ses connaissances de forgeron, et les formules remplacèrent les armes dans ses défis. Il se plaisait également à enseigner en cachette quelques sorts rudimentaires à ses frères et sœurs, se révélant bon professeur. L’éducation étant cependant onéreuse à cette époque, ses connaissances le limitèrent vite à sa grande tristesse. A seize ans, pour pallier ses lacunes, il inventait ses propres sorts informulés et rêvait d’accéder à un enseignement, au grand dam de ses parents qui ne voulaient pas le voir troquer son destin de successeur à la ville, lointaine. Sa baguette aussi fut un sujet de discorde : en bois de bouleau, courte, contenant simplement une écaille de truite pour raisons économiques, elle n’avait pas réellement choisi son sorcier. Le jeune Godric sentait la fluidité lui manquer, et ne rêvait que d’économiser pour une baguette plus personnelle, d’ordinaire réservée aux nobles et aux riches commerçants. 

« Une occasion en or se présenta à lui quand, à l’orée de ses dix-sept printemps, un fabriquant de baguettes en quête de renommée fit savoir, à grands coups d’annonces criées sur la place centrale, qu’il offrait d’en confectionner une spécialement pour le meilleur duelliste du Comté. Un tournoi fut rapidement mis en place par la famille noble en personne. Tous les individus de plus de onze ans, de l’enfant le plus novice jusqu’à la doyenne la plus expérimentée, furent appelés à se présenter devant l’émissaire moustachu et vêtu de noir pour s’inscrire. Comme on pouvait s’y attendre, Godric remporta ses affrontements un à un. Alors qu’il immobilisait, désarmait, faisait chuter ses adversaires, attrapant toujours la baguette de l’autre à la volée, il grandissait peu à peu dans l’admiration des gens des alentours. Pour la finale, on raconte qu’une centaine d’yeux vinrent observer sa dextérité tant louée. On dit même que les enfants du Comte lui-même vinrent observer le combat mais, dissimulés dans la foule, personne ne put jamais en témoigner.

« Bien entendu, le jeune homme roux remporta la victoire ainsi qu’une belle baguette d’érable, toute en souplesse et contenant, pour sa plus grande fierté, un ventricule de dragon ; animal selon lui le plus noble que la Nature ait porté. Dans le même temps, son enseignement attira les badauds qui décidèrent finalement de lui confier leurs jeunes. Il les formait quelques jours par mois, en faisant de meilleurs artisans et gagnant par la même occasion quelques Mornilles, des outils ou des chutes de cuir réutilisées par la maisonnée. »

*

— Tu connais l’histoire par cœur ? s’étonna Olivier.  
— Oui. Ma mère me l’a racontée pendant des années, et je la relis souvent maintenant.

*

« Ses parents, cependant, ne savaient pas de quel œil voir la nouvelle occupation de leur fils aîné, qui délaissait progressivement la forge. L’héritier des Gryffondor avait-il oublié sa vocation première, sa destinée à reprendre le commerce familial ? De plus, alors que la renommée commençait à lui tendre les bras, ses idées, elles, commençaient à tomber dans les oreilles d’un public plus large. Et le tout juste homme avait un caractère fort, bravache, qui lui déliait la langue un peu trop souvent au goût de la bienséance.

« Un jour en particulier, alors qu’il revenait après avoir passé l’après-midi en compagnie de ses élèves improvisés, il trouva dans l’atelier deux Gobelins réclamant à son père une bague, moulée par leurs ancêtres, que l’humain portait en alliance. Or, l’impétueux Godric, empli de préjugés sur les Gobelins métallurgistes qui faisaient concurrence à ses parents, sentit la colère l’envahir et chassa les deux inconnus par une pluie de propos houleux. Goutte qui fit déborder le vase : ses nombreuses altercations passées avec des Gobelins lui revinrent violemment à la figure par l’intermédiaire d’un émissaire, dépêché par le Comte lui-même, lui rappelant l’équilibre fragile des accords signés entre le Comté et le peuple aux oreilles pointues. Si les humains donnaient matière à querelle, écrivait-il, c’était tout le marché de l’armement Gobelin qui se fermait à leur espèce. Dans une ère rythmée de guerres et de conquêtes, ces armes n’étaient pas objets à négliger, bien plus solides et durables que ce que produisaient les pauvres forges humaines. 

« Un lourd tribut tomba sur sa famille : pour réparer l’injure, les Gryffondor avaient ordre de retourner dix bijoux en possession humaine à leurs créateurs. Même en ajoutant la bague de fiançailles à la dot, la punition demeurait impossible au vu du prix de telles créations. Le jeune adulte, pour sortir sa famille de l’impasse, fit valoir ses talents de duelliste et s’engagea pour un an au service de l’armée du Comte en tant que maître d’armes, enseignant ainsi à la gentry l’art de l’offensive.

« Ces mois de service, s’ils lui permirent de gagner les Gallions nécessaires à ses parents, ne se révélèrent pas sans difficulté. Le vingtenaire ne connaissait rien des us de la petite noblesse. Il parlait fort, n’hésitait pas à exprimer la moindre de ses pensées et rien ne l’énervait plus que les regards hautains de ses élèves. Plusieurs l’auraient défié pour atteinte à l’honneur, si ç’avait été sans sa réputation. Il finit par éviter tout contact, se repliant aux allers-retours entre son atelier et la chambre qui lui avait été confiée, dans une aile écartée. Evidemment, son racisme ne désemplit pas, malgré les remontrances répétées et au risque de signer la fin des accords avec les artisans. De nombreux autres esprits partageaient ses pensées cependant, plus discrètement : qui se glissait chez lui pour demander des conseils, qui lui faisait relire ses stratégies, mais toujours en silence et secret. Pion dans la grande machinerie qui prenait ses aises, il assista à l’embrasement par la haine du Royaume-Uni. Ainsi débuta la première guerre entre Sorciers et Gobelins, initiatrice de longs combats. Jamais il ne prit ouvertement part aux affrontements, se tenant éloigné du sang versé, la logistique le satisfaisant pleinement.

« Dans l’ambiance brouillonne, la dette plongea dans l’oubli. Sans la menace de la surveillance du Comte, Godric abandonna simplement le manoir pour retrouver sa famille, les Gallions dans ses poches lui assurant une vie confortable dans son village natal. Mais il déchanta bien vite, arrivé chez lui : la précieuse bague parentale avait déjà été donnée. La colère, aidée par ses mois d’exil et l’atmosphère générale, lui monta à la gorge suivie du désir illogique de se prouver sa supériorité. S’enfermant dans la forge qui lui avait tant manquée, il fit fondre les pièces d’argent et autres somptueux colifichets. Suant des heures au-dessus de l’enclume, les mouvements de marteau malmenant ses muscles, refusant de quitter la pièce, il prit la résolution de verser tout son être dans une seule et unique arme, la plus belle que le monde aurait jamais vue. Pendant deux jours, les bruits de métal résonnèrent dans la maisonnée à l’inquiétude de ses parents ; mais finalement il sortit, tenant entre ses bras éreintés une épée étincelante, toute de brillant faite, gracieuse comme une hirondelle, pure comme les nuages se dissipant devant l’aurore. A la forge il avait allié la Magie, cet art dont il pensait les Gobelins dépourvus, incapables : il avait cueilli la puissance, le courage et l’honneur et les avait couchés dans l’écrin d’argent. Enfin, car sa colère le consumait toujours, il en avait serti le pommeau de deux rubis opaques comme le sang. Ainsi naquit l’arme la plus admirée de son époque, qui ajouta encore à sa renommée. 

« Il poursuivit, paisible, sa vie au village, jouant de temps à autre les conseillers de guerre, passant le plus clair de son temps à se battre, aussi bien à la baguette qu’à l’épée, quand il croisait le chemin de Moldus. La vie, néanmoins, semblait avoir perdu de sa saveur : les jours s’égrenaient et elle lui paraissait simple, son éclat terni. La cour lui manquait, mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait soumis à nouveau à un Comte qui l’asservissait. 

« Godric Gryffondor, allant sur ses vingt-et-un an, ressentait l’appel du voyage. Ses frères et sœurs avaient grandi et le voyaient s’égarer dans ses pensées. Les leçons se raréfiaient. Jusqu’au jour où le jeune homme aux longs cheveux saisit un sac de vivres, ses baguette et épée, et prit la route, à pied. 

« Il se dirigea vers les plaines sauvages d’Ecosse, avide de nouveaux horizons, Transplanant seulement pour enjamber la mer. On racontait en ces temps que des dragons sauvages vivaient entre les montagnes verdoyantes, à l’abri des regards. Il marchait le jour, passait la nuit chez de bonnes gens acceptant de lui offrir une miche de pain, un peu de soupe et un coin auprès du feu en échange de la réparation d’un toit percé, du déblayage d’un arbre déraciné ou de l’apprentissage de quelques formules utiles. Quand aucune chaumière ne se dessinait aux alentours, il dormait à ciel ouvert, les étoiles pour compagnie. Le printemps succéda à l’été et la lande était belle, toute parée de couleurs et de reflets de soleil. 

« Il eut beau chercher, arpenter les collines hasardeuses, Gryffondor trouva beaucoup de créatures dignes de bestiaires enluminés, mais qui lui étaient inconnue ; jamais de dragons. En revanche, il rencontra un jour une maison de pierres, détonnant fort curieusement avec le paysage désert. 

« C’était une soirée tiède, après trois semaines d’aventure. La nuit s’apprêtait de sa robe d’encre, tombant lentement sur le ciel clair. Il eut du mal, au premier regard, à croire qu’une habitation se tenait dans cet isolement parfait, bâtie de pierres grises qui semblaient récentes. Il s’approcha de quelques pas cligna des yeux, incrédule : elle ne disparut pas, grossit même dans son champ de vision. C’était curieux : pourquoi des gens viendraient s’installer à un tel endroit, éloigné de tout ? Quel ermite prenait la peine de construire une porte en arcade, paraît sa devanture de petites lampes comme un couple de lucioles se posant sur un rocher ? 

« Il toqua à la porte, demandant l’hospitalité pour la nuit. Deux femmes lui ouvrirent à qui il expliqua brièvement sa situation. Elles le laissèrent entrer.

« Au centre d’une chaleureuse pièce principale, trônait une table en bois croulant sous les ouvrages, les feuilles de parchemin raturées. Des plans, des manuels de Magie, des listes pour ce qu’il pouvait en voir. Il déposa sa sacoche sur un coin de tapis comme elles l’y invitaient. 

« La première à se présenter avait de longs de cheveux bruns, un ventre arrondi et une posture assurée, menton relevé et épaules rejetées en arrière. Elle se nommait Rowena Serdaigle, était joaillière et écossaise de toute son âme. La seconde avait les cheveux aussi roux que les siens, surmontant des yeux bleus. Ronde, galloise, plus âgée que sa camarade, elle répondait au nom de Helga Poufsouffle. Toutes deux étaient sorcières émérites, possédaient des baguettes qui, à son grand étonnement, rivalisaient avec la sienne autant en beauté qu’en puissance. 

« Fidèle à lui-même, il leur proposa un duel que Rowena accepta avec une surprise amusée. Sous l’œil vif de Helga, le trio s’installa dans la lande crépusculaire : les sorts ne furent pas longs à fuser, d’abord retenus comme les adversaires se jaugeaient puis, estimant le niveau de l’autre, de plus en plus retords. Godric était rompu au duel, mais Rowena maniait mieux sa baguette, semblant vibrer en même temps qu’elle. Il ignorait la plupart des formules qu’elle lançait et ne fut pas réellement surprit qu’elle remporte la manche, même s’il s’était battu de tout son cœur, comme il en avait l’habitude, ravi de trouver, une fois n’était pas coutume, une adversaire de sa trempe.

« La rencontre s’acheva autour de thés fumants, à l’abris sous la toiture solide. Discutant, le barbu apprit pour son plus grand ravissement que les piles bancales décorant le séjour étaient des notes, les deux amies ayant le projet fou de créer la première école de sorcellerie ouverte au peuple anglais. Elles étaient convaincues que limiter l’enseignement aux familles riches pouvant payer des précepteurs était injuste, que tout le monde méritait d’accéder à un apprentissage décent, peu importaient la naissance ou les prédispositions du destin, et il se rangea avec joie à leur avis. L’entreprise demeurait cependant à l’état de rêve, par faute de financements. La discussion se conclut donc sur une promesse de revanche en duel, et un rire volatile. »

*

— Et voilà comment son obsession pour les duels permit à Gryffondor de se lier avec Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, termina Luna.  
— Mais comment Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se connaissaient déjà ? questionna Olivier. Pourquoi elles se trouvaient dans la campagne ?  
— C’est une autre histoire, fit la blonde. Je te la raconterais si tu veux. Mais un autre jour, il s’est arrêté de pleuvoir là et mon père doit me chercher.

Elle vit avec amusement le brun se tourner, surpris, vers la fenêtre et s’illuminer d’un sourire en voyant l’air sec. Dans un dernier salut jeté à la volée, il redescendit de la cabane et retourna observer les papillons. 

— Totalement obnubilé, pensa Luna à voix haute, rieuse.


	2. Là où s'invente l'ambition

Malgré toutes les descriptions de son père et de ses manuels, Luna n’aurait jamais imaginé que le terrain de Quidditch fût aussi grand. Surpassant de loin la taille de son jardin, même lorsqu’elle y ajoutait la superficie de sa maison — et pourtant elle habitait la campagne, son domaine était largement convenable — il tenait la comparaison avec les terrains de football moldus. 

Quand on se tenait en son centre, c’était une magnifique étendue d’herbe, circulaire, qui nous englobait. La verdure s’étendait si loin que la Première Année n’était pas certaine de pouvoir distinguer nettement un objet sur une extrémité si elle se trouvait à l’autre. Les gradins aussi avaient la folie des grandeurs : ils se dressaient à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur, frôlant les nuages. Taillés de bois sombre, imposants, ils semblaient écraser sa silhouette bien frêle, seulement grande de onze années. Il était évident, en les contemplant de la sorte, que le Quidditch ne pouvait se jouer qu’à balais. Aucun sport ne pourrait rivaliser de prestance, sinon celui qui volait plus loin encore… Comme les équipes devaient se sentir minuscules avant le coup d’envoi, mais puissantes une fois le match engagé, quand elles fendaient l’air de leurs pirouettes graciles. Et comme les attrapeurs et attrapeuses devaient avoir de bons yeux pour repérer un Vif d’or qui se cachait n’importe où ! Vraiment, il y avait de quoi rêver en observant ce terrain digne comme un trône, dont les bancs étaient autant de marches à gravir pour le toucher. 

Il était encore vide en ce début de semestre, les équipes commençant à peine leur entraînement. En venant, le chemin de Luna s’était emmêlé avec celui d’une troupe de Gryffondor partagés entre excitation et déception, qui revenaient les sélections. Quelques bribes de paroles fatiguées lui permirent d’esquisser une session particulièrement longue et haletante, où les rouge-et-or avaient exécuté plus d’une lubie sous les ordres de marbre du capitaine. 

Celui-ci s’activait d’ailleurs encore sur un banc, seule ombre dans l’éclat du soleil. Celle fraîchement répartie à Serdaigle reconnut aisément sa coupe brune, si courte et perfectionnée qu’elle avait dû être mesurée à la règle. Elle trottina jusqu’à lui, toute fière dans son uniforme. 

— Bonjour, glissa-t-elle doucement. Alors tes stratégies de cet été ont payé ?  
L’adolescent sursauta et arracha ses yeux ennuyés à ses notes, pour se tourner vers elle. Ses traits baignaient de réflexion intense et décevante, mais parurent quand même contents de la revoir.   
— C’était un désastre, geignit le garçon. D’abord il a fallu que j’aille les réveiller un par un, et je ne te raconte pas la galère pour les filles, vu que je ne peux pas entrer dans leur dortoir ! J’ai essayé d’attendre qu’une d’elles, ou leurs camarades, descende pour lui demander de réveiller les autres, mais c’est à croire que tout le monde fait la grasse matinée le dimanche matin… Du coup j’ai envoyé mon hibou avec un petit mot, mais va faire comprendre à Parkin que sa destinataire est réellement endormie… Puis, quand j’ai pu rassembler tout le monde dans les vestiaires, leur expliquer toute la tactique a mis tellement de temps que le soleil était bien levé à notre sortie… Alors qu’il faisait encore gris à notre entrée. Ensuite, un petit gamin de Première Année n’arrêtait pas de prendre Potter en photo, de lui demander de regarder dans telle direction, de prendre une pose… Pas que j’ai quelque chose contre les Première Année, ajouta-t-il à son intention. Simplement, lui était vraiment envahissant. Et quand enfin il a compris qu’il devait se tenir tranquille, les Serpentard ont débarqué avec un mot du professeur Rogue leur permettant d’utiliser le terrain, alors que je l’avais réservé exprès à l’avance… En plus, Malefoy a insulté Granger donc tout le monde a commencé à se battre, Weasley en tête. Une de ces galères ! On n’a même pas pu s’entrainer du coup, acheva-t-il avec un soupir.   
— Oh. Les Serpentard. Je vois plein de disputes entre les Gryffondor et eux depuis que je suis là… Leur Maison est si horrible ?  
Olivier eut un mouvement de dédain.  
— Ils sont terriblement mauvais joueurs, ne reculent devant aucun coup bas pour gagner. L’année dernière Malefoy et ses acolytes s’étaient déguisés en Détraqueurs pour effrayer Harry. Heureusement il leur a envoyé un Sortilège, très stylé j’avais jamais vu ça, qui leur a fait peur, et ils se sont pris une retenue par McGonagall. Ils espionnent les autres équipes aussi, refusent de prendre des filles dans l’équipe… Enfin, le bon vieux cliché des familles hyper traditionnelles.  
Il eut soudain une révélation, accompagnée d’un regard inquiet :  
— Mais dis-moi, tu n’espionnes pas pour Serdaigle, hein ?  
— Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas dans l’équipe de Quidditch, et je n’y connais rien. Mais pour tes entrainements, poursuivit-elle après un temps, ne t’inquiète pas, McGonagall n’a pas l’air de laisser sa Maison se faire prendre le terrain sous le nez par les adversaires, les mots de Rogue ne marcheront pas éternellement. Et de toute façon, il faudra bien qu’ils révisent eux aussi…   
— Moui… Je ne compte pas me laisser abattre, n’est pas né qui m’empêchera de jouer au Quidditch ! Je compte bien gagner la coupe cette année.  
Cette dernière résolution fit sourire Luna, qui retrouvait bien le caractère passionné l’ayant déjà marquée l’été précédent.   
— Une seconde ! s’exclama Olivier. Quand tu dis que tu n’y connais rien au Quidditch… Rien de rien ? Tu ne sais pas combien il y a de balles par exemple ?  
— Non, répondit la fille ce qui eut pour conséquence de passablement choquer son interlocuteur.   
— Ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout ! Il faut que je t’apprenne.  
Il saisit son bras et, amusée, la rêveuse se laissa guider à travers le stade. 

Pendant près de deux heures, le gardien lui expliqua les différentes positions, les rôles des balles, le comptage des points, les diverses figures et leur technicité. Il lui parla même de quelques joueurs célèbres, comme Parkin, le fondateur des Vagabonds de Wigtown, qui avait donné son nom à une figure et d’après lequel il avait nommé son hibou, ou Alejandra Alonso, célèbre Poursuiveuse de l’équipe nationale du Brésil. Luna l’écouta attentivement, essayant de retenir la multitude de détails qu’il lui donnait malgré l’ampleur de la tâche. Elle appréciait le voir plonger dans de longues diatribes énamourées, écouter ses tirades enflammées sur le tournoi mondial de 1964, ou commenter dans les moindres détails les techniques de jeux de chaque membre de son équipe. La Serdaigle en apprit ainsi plus qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru possible sur des célébrités dont elle ignorait le visage et des Gryffondor qu’elle ne faisait que croiser dans les couloirs. Dans le même laps de temps, le duo tournait dans l’arène, le capitaine s’interrompant parfois pour lui narrer l’histoire des objets qui se trouvaient devant elle à cet instant. 

Finalement, les deux élèves décidèrent de poursuivre leur balade dans le parc, bien plus agréable. Un arbre touffu, dont les branches entrelacées leur créait un cocon à l’abri des regards, fut leur refuge. 

— Tu ne m’as pas raconté comment Poufsouffle et Serdaigle s’étaient rencontrées au fait, lança Olivier à un moment où la conversation ralentissait.   
— Tu veux la suite de la légende maintenant ?  
— Oui. Il me faut une bonne excuse pour ne pas aller plancher sur mon devoir de Métamorphose.   
Il dit cela avec un petit sourire, qui fit comprendre à la blonde que cela ne voulait pas du tout dire qu’il la voyait comme un alibi.   
— C’est parti pour Poufsouffle alors.

*

« Helga Poufsouffle, fille et petite-fille de cuisinières pour le Duc de Wolfstar, avait toujours vécu dans ces mêmes cuisines. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait été formée par le personnel à manier marmites, couteaux, flammes… Et baguette, la nourriture se faisant à l’aide de Sortilèges pour être prête à temps pour les banquets grandioses que donnaient le Duc, en compagnie de la plus belle noblesse des alentours. Elle fut ainsi l’une des rares personnes pauvres de Grande-Bretagne à en posséder une de belle facture, et à pouvoir l’utiliser avant même ses onze ans. En fait, Poufsouffle atteignait à peine les neuf printemps qu’elle savait déjà allumer magiquement un feu, découper les légumes, régler la température de l’eau, ou maintenir au chaud des plats sur le départ pour la salle de réception.

« A ce titre, l’enfant était privilégiée et s’en rendit vite compte, notant les œillades des garçons d’écurie, des blanchisseuses, qui ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Aussi apprit-elle très vite à ne pas exhiber ses talents, et à toujours cuisiner gâteaux et merveilles dans le secret du sous-sol surchauffé, bruyant, de son lieu de travail. Elle adorait cela : allier les ingrédients, travailler la texture, varier les goûts et les couleurs, pour charmer les papilles, faire rêver les hautes naissances avec un simple plat. En grandissant, son talent lui attira nombre de compliments et les buffets se multiplièrent dans la vaste demeure, le Duc s’enorgueillissant de posséder tel personnel à son service. La plus simple des entrées devenait un atout politique, la carte qui impressionnerait ses riches hôtes tout en soieries et influence. Les pièces montées en guise de dessert étaient toujours une apothéose de saveurs, qui lui assurait admiration et fidélité. 

« Vive d’esprit, Poufsouffle comprit rapidement la machinerie ; elle saisit encore plus vite qu’elle ne lui serait d’aucun profit quand seuls les rires répondaient à ses demandes à l’intendant… Elle ne requérait pas grand-chose pourtant : des conditions décentes, et l’apprentissage. 

« C’est que le Duc avait des enfants : un fils et une fille d’âge égal, brillants d’intelligence, qui prenaient tous les après-midis des leçons avec leur précepteur particulier. Latin, algèbre, danse, musique, poésie, métamorphose, botanique… Rien n’était trop beau pour eux, à tel point qu’ils déclamaient des vers dans les jardins ou s’amusaient à retailler les arbres de quelques sorts. Ils montaient régulièrement des pièces de théâtre, et ce point particulier attira la jalousie de la cuisinière : pourquoi n’aurait-elle pas aussi droit aux belles-lettres, elle qui était autant capable que ces enfants, mais qui n’avait jamais appris à lire, du fait de sa naissance ? »

« Un jour, l’une des femmes de chambre du Duc tomba malade et ne put donc pas assurer son office. Pour la remplacer, l’intentant du château désigna Poufsouffle, qui quitta exceptionnellement les marmites fumantes pour les chambres et leurs rideaux de velours à dépoussiérer. Elle devait, avec deux autres servantes, nettoyer de fond en comble la chambre du jeune garçon. Meubles à lustrer, tapis à secouer, carreaux à frotter, la totalité du mobilier et de la journée y passèrent. 

« Alors qu’elle marchait dans l’antichambre, un panier chargé de linge à porter à la laverie lévitant à ses côtés, des bruits de voix tombèrent dans l’oreille de la trentenaire. Intriguée, elle s’en approcha et distingua par l’entrebâillement d’une porte le pas du précepteur qui dictait, de sa voix sévère, une leçon de potion à ses deux élèves. Leurs plumes crissaient sur leurs parchemins, leurs voix fluettes s’élevant de temps à autre pour poser une question. Poufsouffle avait quelques connaissances en la matière, étant donné sa ressemblance avec sa fonction ; mais jamais elle n’avait entendu parler d’onguent d’amnésie ni de ce docteur Oubly, et elle brûlait d’en savoir plus. 

« Réaliste néanmoins, la rousse ne s’attarda pas, sachant pertinemment qu’elle risquait le renvoi si on la surprenait à flâner. Elle s’en fut donc parmi les corridors richement parés, descendit les escaliers clinquants tapissés de rouge, passa sous les lustres enflammés puis par des passages plus étroits, traversa des sols de bois branlants, faiblement éclairés, pour atteindre les sous-sols et la salle des blanchisseuses. Elle confia les vêtements à la personne attitrée qui, d’un mot, fit virevolter les pans de tissu pour en détacher les souillures, et remonta quant à elle à sa tâche fatigante de nettoyage. 

« Il y avait un changement majeur dans sa position cependant, qu’elle ne pouvait oublier : elle savait où se trouvait la salle d’étude, comme elle savait que le matériel y restait enfermé, et que les cours n’avaient lieu que deux fois par semaine. Aussi attendit-elle le dimanche avec impatience, se répétant les formules adéquates à s’en faire tournoyer le crâne au lieu de la soupe, se rattrapant de justesse, grâce à la prévenance de ses camarades, de la faire brûler. 

« Le dimanche venu, elle profita que tout le beau monde fût à la messe pour saisir sa baguette et s’échapper des cuisines. Elle se faufila entre les tableaux et les statues de marbre blanc, longeant les murs, reproduisant le chemin inverse qu’elle avait mémorisé. Arrivée devant la porte désirée, il lui suffit d’un alohomora assuré pour faire tourner la serrure — parfois la tendance de ses maîtres à sous-estimer leur personnel avait du bon. L’étude, comme elle s’en doutait, était déserte, fenêtres closes. Elle se dirigea jusqu’à l’imposante armoire, qu’elle ouvrit d’un geste de baguette similaire, et fourragea parmi les ouvrages. 

« Avant de pouvoir élargir sa culture, il lui était impératif d’apprendre à lire. Elle choisit l’abécédaire qui semblait le plus simple, tout joli avec ses enluminures animalières et colorées. Son dévolu se porta également sur un petit manuel d’écriture, quelques feuilles de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d’encre. Elle dupliqua aisément le tout, glissa son butin parmi ses ouvrages et rangea méticuleusement les originaux avec l’œil observateur de celles qui, habituées à servir, mémorisaient rapidement la place exacte de chaque objet. 

« Elle rentra à pas feutrés dans sa petite chambre sous les combles, disposa tout son fouillis sous une latte détachée, sécurisa le tout de quelques Sortilèges de dissimulation et de détournement d’attention ; puis elle redescendit aux cuisines et reprit sa tâche comme si de rien n’était. Son impatience fut difficile à dissimuler, elle dut se retenir de trépigner toute l’après-midi durant. 

« Quand, le soir venu, elle fut enfin délivrée de toute contrainte, elle ferma précautionneusement la porte de sa couchette minuscule. Pour ne pas attirer l’attention, elle suivit sa routine vespérale, coiffant ses cheveux et revêtant sa tenue de nuit. Elle éteignit, comme à son habitude, la lumière au moment de se glisser dans son lit ; mais au lieu de dormir, elle alluma sa baguette d’un murmure et glissa la faible lueur qui en sortit sous sa couverture. Fine comme elle était, quelques rayons s’échouaient sur les murs de la pièce, mais aucun assez fort pour alerter l’intendant. Alors, se roulant toute entière sous sa protection improvisée, elle ouvrit le livre, attrapa la plume, déroula le parchemin et admira, émerveillée, les courbes d’encre qui paraient chaque image.

« A pour Abraxan ; B pour Boursouf ; C pour Crapaud. Ainsi de suite pour vingt-six dessins élégants, autant de tracés appliqués qu’elle répéta, répéta sans se lasser, savourant la prononciation de chaque lettre comme un Graal enfin tangible. Elle les recopia une à une, traçant des lignes qui commençaient penchées, bancales, puis prenaient de l’assurance jusqu’à apercevoir un début d’aise au bout de la vingtième fois. Elle ne s’arrêta que lorsque le sommeil vint piqueter des paupières, sachant qu’elle devait préserver ses nuits, sinon quoi la fatigue lui attirerait des questions. A contre-cœur, elle rangea donc le matériel, se coucha, et se laissa emporter par Morphée. »

*

— Elle a appris à lire toute seule ? admira Olivier. Comment est-ce possible, avec seulement un livre ?  
— Elle devait s’aider des dessins pour trouver la prononciation d’un mot, et comparer plusieurs mots entre eux pour en déduire le son des lettres…  
— Mais avec toutes les exceptions et les accents qu’il y a, c’est une gymnastique impossible !  
— Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’elle est devenue Fondatrice, remarqua Luna. Elle était intelligente et déterminée.

*

« Il en fut ainsi pendant plusieurs semaines : apprivoiser les lettres était long, laborieux. Quand elle le pouvait, elle détaillait les notes qui tombaient sous ses yeux pour s’entraîner à les reconnaître non pas quand elles étaient isolées, mais quand d’autres les suivaient. Les mots n’avaient pas de consistance cependant, les sons n’étaient pas naturels, trop de nuances lui échappant encore. Il lui fallut appréhender les phonèmes, les syllabes. Et qu’est-ce que l’anglais possédait de complications ! Les phrases que contenait le manuel demeurèrent longtemps absconses, d’autant plus qu’elle n’avait aucun professeur pour les lui expliquer.

« Après un mois, Poufsouffle déchiffrait tant bien que mal quelques phrases simples. Pour s’entraîner plus en avant, et parce que son manuel devenait limité en termes d’exemples, elle repartit en expédition, cette fois en direction de la bibliothèque de la demeure. Là, s’éclairant de sa fidèle baguette d’aulne, elle parcourut les ouvrages, s’arrêtant sur les titres pour se faire une idée de leur contenu. Elle en sélectionna finalement un au rayon Histoire, qu’elle choisit petit, fin, couvert d’un simple papier gris pour plus de discrétion. De même, elle le dupliqua, le cacha entre ses jupons, et retourna à sa couchette. 

« Dorénavant, ses soirées se peuplèrent de guerres antiques, de philosophie, de figures célèbres, de noms qu’elle avait déjà entendus sans jamais les comprendre réellement. Sa passion n’en fut que plus attisée, à l’instar de sa colère que tout ce savoir fût hors de portée de la majorité de la population. Plus sa lecture se fluidifiait, plus elle se sentait des envies de justice, d’égalité. En quoi l’argent que plaçait leur naissance dans la bouche des enfants déterminait-il leur intelligence et leurs capacités à comprendre le monde ? Tout esprit ne valait-il pas autant qu’un autre ? 

« La cuisinière finit par se juger suffisamment avancée pour apprendre d’autres matières. Elle observa donc les allées et venues des enfants et du précepteur, négociait avec ses camarades pour se libérer au moment de leurs leçons, se gardant bien néanmoins de leur avouer les raisons de ses souhaits. Elle s’inventa à la place un amant boutiquier, n’étant pas la première qui s’échappait pour conter fleurette aux gardes, porteurs, ou autres valets ; le mensonge était d’autant plus crédible qu’elle n’était pas mariée — ce n’était pas faute de ses parents de l’y avoir poussée, mais son caractère indépendant ne correspondait pas aux souhaits des hommes de son époque. De quelques sorts travaillés, puissants, elle se créa une cache dans le couloir, juste devant la porte de la classe : de cette façon elle entendait les cours sans être vue, et pouvait s’éclipser en cas de problème. Elle ne pouvait, à son plus grand regret, voir les notes de l’enseignant, mais la prudence l’exhortait à renoncer se trouver dans la pièce que lui, les risques étant trop élevés de se faire prendre. 

« Mais c’était toujours jouer avec le feu. Dans une demeure close, aussi vaste et riche soit-elle, tout finit par se savoir, suffit-il pour cela d’attirer, ne serait-ce qu’un instant, une attention curieuse. Les questions sur ces agissements s’accumulèrent à mesure que Poufsouffle multipliait les escapades. Elle prenait garde à taire ses connaissances, n’étant pas commun qu’une cuisinière sache les exigences de culture de la Belle-de-jour. Ses amies commencèrent à la questionner, mais elle dissipa leurs doutes d’un revers de main. Les autres n’avaient pas autant de scrupules. Volontairement ou non, les murmures se répandirent de personne en personne, comme tout potin de la vie de cour. Fut-elle suivie, ou fut-ce un serviteur qui croisa sa route là où elle ne devait pas être, nul ne pourrait dire. Quoi qu’il en soit, les faits furent rapportés à l’intendant qui n’hésita pas à les vérifier de lui-même, se glissant un dimanche après-midi dans les cuisines à sa recherche. On lui dit que Poufsouffle était en commission ; l’excuse lui suffit la première fois. La concernée alertée, ne réitéra pas sa sortie la semaine suivante ; mais celle d’après, elle s’en fut encore. Un laquais douteux cette fois-ci la suivit, découvrit stupéfait sa disparition à un angle d’un mur qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû atteindre. Le supérieur, averti, refusa de croire qu’elle était partie aux courses : il vérifia lui-même le couloir et un sort pour lever l’invisibilité suffit à appuyer ses soupçons. 

« Elle fut renvoyée sur-le-champ, riche de seulement quelques minutes pour emballer ses affaires. D’humeur vengeresse, la frondeuse partit avec duplicatas de livres, parchemins, plume et encre. Heureusement son larcin ne fut pas découvert, auquel cas elle risquait bien plus qu’une sommation. 

« La famille Poufsouffle avait toujours vécu dans ce château, Helga n’avait donc pas de toit qui l’attendait hors des hautes grilles. Elle se décida à errer, se laissant guider par le hasard et la beauté de la lande environnant la demeure ducale. L’herbe brillait dans sa robe d’été, la nature bruissait à côté d’elle, des animaux peu craintifs s’approchant de temps à autre pour examiner l’étrange créature vêtue de brun qui marchait, en solitaire, enfilant les jours comme les coups de couteau dans un légume : au point d’en perdre le décompte. Les lieus qu’elle parcourut ainsi ? Elle ne saurait le dire. 

« La liberté avait une saveur étrange : douce et pleine, elle emportait son cœur de joie ; dure, elle lui faisait regretter chaleur et sécurité quand la nuit tombait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n’avait aucun compte à rendre, aucun ego à préserver à tout prix, mais elle ne savait pas non plus de quoi serait fait le lendemain, si sa bouche trouverait nourriture et eau. Elle aurait aimé longer une rivière, pouvoir y pêcher, mais sans carte ni boussole c’était impossible. Au moins avait-elle sa baguette : elle pouvait toujours cuire ses repas pour les rendre plus digestes. 

« Néanmoins, la trentenaire réalisa vite que la vie de nomade était une chaussure trop rude pour son pied. Avoir un endroit fixe, une routine, connaître les détails du paysage environnant jusqu’à retenir par cœur ses moindres détails… Voilà qui était confortable, réjouissant. Aussi s’arrêta-t-elle définitivement, un jour qu’elle atteignait une vaste étendue plane. Les rebords d’un lac ondulaient loin derrière l’horizon, qu’elle n’eut pas l’envie d’explorer sur le moment. Au contraire, elle mit fin à son sort de lévitation, faisant retomber ses bagages sur le sol humide. Elle attrapa une poignée de cailloux, ceux qu’elle trouva de plus gros, de plus robustes, et de plus polis : d’une formule, elle les métamorphosa en de larges pierres carrées, qu’elle empila en arc de cercle.

« La tâche lui prit toute une journée et toute son énergie. Elle en valait la peine : au crépuscule, une maison se dressait, sommaire, au milieu du paysage. Elle était toute en courbe, de la forme des murs jusqu’à celle de la porte. Le toit était de feuilles, élargies et rendues étanches, leur couleur verte chatoyante sur le gris de la roche comme un chapeau sur un lutin ; sa porte était de branches, allongées, renforcées par magie, qu’elle avait tressées toutes ensemble pour obtenir un entrelac tout en élégance. Une petite fenêtre trouait même le gris, faisant tomber les rayons de lune dans une pièce encore dénudée. Epuisée, Poufsouffle s’y coucha sans bâtir de mobilier, décidant d’attendre le lendemain pour tailler ces grands morceaux d’écorce, trouvés un peu plus loin. 

« Elle dut user toute une semaine pour finalement obtenir une maison correspondant à ses désirs. Accueillante et chaleureuse, elle se sentait en sécurité parmi ses couleurs vives, jaune, rouge, couplées au bois apparent. Elle était petite, se limitait quatre pièces indispensables, cocon de pierre et de tapis moelleux. Tous ses talents de Métamorphose s’y étaient consumés, alimentés des formules que renfermaient le précieux livre gris qu’elle avait volé : elle y avait déterré des sorts pour presque tout le mobilier que pouvait contenir un Manoir, ce qui expliquait l’écriture resserrée et les pages extrêmement fines du manuel. 

« Le dernier mouvement de baguette achevé, un miroir accroché au-dessus de sa cheminée étroite, Helga put finalement profiter de ses chaises tissées, qui avaient été des branchages dans une autre vie. Elle s’y laissa tomber avec plaisir, admirant le fruit de son labeur et envisageant déjà le prochain. L’humiliation du renvoi était encore vive dans son esprit, elle ressentait plus que jamais l’amertume de l’injustice. Et dire qu’il y avait tant d’autres personnes dans son cas ! Elle souhaitait leur rendre l’éducation accessible, à tous et toutes, mais ne savait comment s’y prendre. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas jouer à la préceptrice dans tous les sous-sols et combles nobles de la contrée. Ce serait tellement plus simple, si elle pouvait rassembler les enseignements en un seul et même lieu, où les élèves se rendraient… Mais un tel endroit n’existait pas. 

« Ignorant que ses pensées commençaient la sculpture éprouvante de l’idée même d’école, Helga Poufsouffle nota ses ébauches sur un parchemin, par précaution. Peut-être qu’un jour elles lui resserviraient, lorsqu’elle aurait d’autres cerveaux pour réfléchir avec elle. »

*

— C’est donc Poufsouffle qui a eu l’idée de construire Poudlard la première ?  
— Elle n’avait pas encore Poudlard en tête, à ce moment-là. C’était trop tôt. Mais c’est bien son envie qui a inspiré les autres et qui a été au commencement de tout…  
Olivier ne répondit pas immédiatement. Luna le laissa réfléchir, remarquant que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague du lac face à leur arbre. Tout absorbé par ses pensées, il ne semblait même pas voir la nuit qui rosissait le ciel, drapant peu à peu les nuages. Le couvre-feu n’allait sans doute pas tarder mais la Serdaigle n’avait pas réellement envie de regagner une salle commune où elle ne connaissait personne. Ses camarades lui semblaient étranges à ne pas observer tous les mystères dont regorgeait le château. Elle aimait bien la mentalité de sa maison cependant : tout le monde se posait des questions, débattait, s’apportait mutuellement des réponses. Mais il était trop tôt pour parler d’amitié, très vite elle ou l’autre ne savait plus quoi dire, et le silence s’installait entre ses essais de sociabilisation. Ce n’était pas comme avec Olivier, ou cette Gryffondor rousse, également en première année, qu’elle avait croisé quelques fois aux détours des couloirs. Leurs regards brillaient de lueurs différentes, plus douces, moins inquisitrices. D’un autre côté, ce n’était peut-être pas idéal d’attirer l’attention par un retard dès la première semaine ?

— Donc en fait, à l’origine, Poudlard devait vraiment accueillir tout le monde sans distinction, avança enfin le capitaine. La répartition selon le caractère, les Maisons, ne sont venues que plus tard.  
— Oui. Poudlard n’est pas seulement l’idée de Poufsouffle : Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard ont tour à tour apporté leurs propositions.   
— Mais pourtant Poudlard sans les maisons ce ne serait plus vraiment Poudlard… Se retrouver en plus petit groupe dans la Salle Commune nous rapproche vraiment. Même s’il est vrai que l’on ne connait pas tellement les gens des autres maisons… Ou on en connaît peu. Je me demande si tout le monde ne serait pas plus proche s’il en avait été comme Poufsouffle le voulait.   
— Je crois qu’on est trop nombreux pour pouvoir connaître tout le monde… Dans tous les cas il y aurait eu des classes avec lesquelles on aurait été plus proche… Ce qui aurait été bien, ça aurait été de pouvoir choisir les personnes avec qui on s’entend le mieux.   
— Sans les connaître… L’avantage des Maisons, c’est qu’on a à peu près le même caractère entre nous.  
Luna hésita.  
— Parfois j’ai quand même l’impression d’être différente d’eux, de ne pas m’intéresser aux mêmes choses…  
— La rentrée ne s’est pas bien passée ? s’enquit-il, inquiet.   
— Ca va aller, sourit-elle. J’ai juste du mal à comprendre le gens au début.

Le gardien ne trouva rien à répondre à cela de vraiment réconfortant. Il lui proposa simplement de rentrer. Ils se séparèrent finalement à la bifurcation d’un couloir, non sans la promesse de poursuivre l’histoire — après tout, le tour de Serdaigle arrivait, celle des quatre que Luna appréciait le plus.


	3. Là où se dévoile le rêve

On était un mardi. Luna ne risquait pas de l’oublier parce qu’elle avait eu son premier cours de Botanique, juste après le petit-déjeuner, et que les serres s’étaient avérées bien plus difficiles à trouver que ce qu’elle avait imaginé. Elle n’avait eu que cinq minutes de retard heureusement, agrémentées d’une mine échelée et de lunettes légèrement de travers. Au moins avait-elle échappé au problème de se trouver un binôme, puisqu’elle fut assignée à la seule personne qui était seule – un garçon brun, l’air sympathique, nommé Adrian. Comme tous deux savaient s’y prendre avec les plantes, leur relation fut cordiale, bien qu’il répondît par des monosyllabes à chacune de ses tentatives de faire la conversation. 

Le reste de la journée avait été plus paisible — simplement Histoire de la Magie et Potions, un emploi du temps peu chargé. Elle en avait donc profité pour se rendre à la Volière, envoyer une lettre à son père, puis pour visiter le château. Grand mal lui en prit ! Le bâtiment n’avait pas seulement l’allure d’un dédale, il en avait aussi les recoins, les impasses, les murs trompeurs qui se ressemblaient tous. Très vite, comme elle aurait dû s’y attendre, la fille de onze ans se perdit totalement. 

Dans son monde, ce n’était cependant pas un problème : elle en profita pour observer les décors dans leurs moindres détails, converser avec les tableaux. Elle rencontra ainsi une Dame de Cour du dix-neuvième siècle, qui lui décrivit la révolution industrielle par le menu. Un marin des années mille cinq cents lui parla de la découverte des Amériques, ainsi que des nombreux naufrages qui la rythmèrent. Elle se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, dans la salle des Trophées et vit défiler les noms des équipes gagnantes des matchs de Quidditch — ce Charlie Weasley revenait souvent décidemment, il lui faudrait demander à Ginny de quoi il en retournait. Elle passa devant l’inscription « Remus Lupin » sur la liste des anciens Préfets pour admirer les coupes puis, décidant qu’elle avait fait le tour de la salle, regagna le couloir. Ses pas la guidèrent au hasard jusqu’à retomber sur le Grand Hall, suivi d’une peinture morte d’une coupe de fruits. 

Elle s’apprêtait à faire marche arrière pour regagner sa tour, lorsqu’un bruit étrange la poussa à examiner le tableau plus en avant. Elle aurait juré entendre un claquement, comme une porte que l’on ferme un peu trop brusquement, accompagnée de bruits de voix. 

L’intrigue se leva bien vite : ce n’était pas le tableau mais la porte qu’il dissimulait, dont jaillit Olivier, portant un sac bien épais, suivi d’un garçon qu’elle ne connaissait pas mais qui avait les mêmes cheveux que Ginny. Il la regarda, surpris. Quelle chance de se croiser sans le vouloir alors que l’école était aussi grande ? 

— Luna ! la salua-t-il néanmoins, répondant à son sourire. Comment ça va ? On renflouait notre stock de nourriture avec Percy, pour pouvoir goûter après les entraînements — enfin les révisions pour lui. Tu te joins à nous ? 

Le dénommé Percy leva les yeux au ciel, sourire au coin des lèvres. 

— Je ne vais pas vous déranger si vous aviez prévu de rester à deux, fit Luna.  
— Tu ne nous déranges pas, répondit l’énième Weasley d’une voix calme, presque pédagogue. Les goûters sont plus agréables à plusieurs.

La Première Année accepta donc la proposition et le trio se rendit dans le parc, chauffé des derniers rayons d’été. Ils s’assirent dans l’herbe, les garçons dévoilant une gourde de chocolat chaud, une pile de pancakes et un sucrier. 

— Les elfes de maison nous donnent toujours plus de nourriture qu’il n’en faut, expliqua Percy devant son air étonné.

Alors qu’Olivier attrapait sans hésiter un petit cercle de pâte tout chaud, sur lequel il fit fondre quelques grains blancs et qu’il savoura, son ami, ne put s’empêcher de noter la jeune fille, se servit une tasse de chocolat qu’il but par petites gorgées, la vapeur créant des ronds sur ses lunettes. Elle choisit aussi la boisson qui lui réchauffa doucement les mains. C’était exactement la même que celle qu’elle prenait le matin — juste ce qu’il fallait de sucre et d’amertume pour savourer le cacao. 

— Tu nous racontes l’histoire de Serdaigle ? demanda Olivier.  
— Oh, c’est toi qui connais les légendes sur les Créateurs ? s’enquit le frère de Ginny.  
— Oui. Mais c’est dommage de commencer par Serdaigle sans avoir entendu les deux autres…  
— Oli’ me les a déjà racontées.  
— Dans ce cas… 

*

« Rowena Serdaigle naquit dans la lande écossaise, troisième fille d’une famille nombreuse. Ses deux parents étaient joailliers, vendant quelques bijoux simples au village le plus proche, et une ou deux broches plus sophistiquées à l’occasion. Ils avaient à cœur de transmettre leur passion à leurs enfants, aussi Rowena, comme toute sa fratrie, grandit parmi les chutes de métal, les pierres colorées pas vraiment précieuses, les chaînes d’argent simples. Dès qu’elle fut en âge d’apprendre la minutie, les portes de l’atelier s’ouvrirent à elle et elle put aider ses aînées à polir les matériaux brillants, les souder entre eux, les appareiller de sorte à dessiner de petits animaux qui décoraient ensuite, pour une ou deux pièces de bronze, les portes des maisons.

« Personne dans sa famille n’avait de baguette, les outils étant suffisants. Elle bénéficia néanmoins d’une bonne éducation, ses parents croyant dans l’importance de s’instruire. Les quelques livres de la demeure, bien qu’élimés et vieillis par les nombreuses mains qui les avaient manipulés, regorgeaient de savoir. Ainsi Serdaigle n’avait pas neuf ans qu’elle savait lire et compter, et que ses sœurs lui enseignaient l’histoire, les potions et la botanique. Elle était, évidemment, élève attentive, assidue, comprenant et raisonnant vite. Au point que l’on disait d’elle qu’elle aurait fait une bonne préceptrice, si sa naissance avait été plus haute. 

« Elle aimait la joaillerie et aidait à l’occasion ; mais ce qu’elle préférait était contempler les œuvres de sa sœur aînée. L’imagination et la créativité de Cecily ne tarissaient jamais, et n’avaient pour limites que les matériaux dont pouvaient se parer ses parents avec leur maigre revenu. Les bijoux qu’elle créait semblaient s’adapter à la personnalité de leur commanditaire : tantôt élégants et discrets, tantôt imposants de noblesse, tous pouvaient se targuer d’une finesse rare et d’une délicatesse de pétale. Rowena les admirait inlassablement puis, quand était venu le temps du marcher, les fourrait dans sa bourse ronde et s’en allait, avec toute sa famille, arpenter les ruelles du bourg voisin à la recherche de clients. Elle en tirait un bon prix qui s’ajoutait au pécule tiré des créations des autres membres de la maisonnée, et leur permettait de vivre correctement pour des gens de la campagne. 

« Le talent de Cecily crût rapidement, et avec lui sa renommée. Ainsi l’aînée n’avait-elle pas vingt-cinq ans qu’elle fut conviée à la cour du seigneur local pour modeler un diadème à sa fille qui entamait alors sa onzième année. Toute la famille Serdaigle fut conviée, mais seule Cecily eut droit aux égards ; les autres ne paraissaient pas parmi les belles gens, demeuraient sous les combles où se trouvaient les deux petites chambres mitoyennes, accordées pour l’occasion.

« Rowena n’était pas faite pour rester enfermée dans une minuscule pièce en compagnie de ses cinq autres sœurs. Elle explora plutôt les couloirs du château, questionnant les domestiques sur leur quotidien, discutant avec divers adolescents de son âge qu’elle croisait. Ses interrogations suscitaient sourires amusés ou fatigués, le personnel étant peu habitué à être le centre de l’intérêt inassouvissable de la curieuse femme de dix-neuf ans. 

« Au cours de ses pérégrinations, la sorcière rencontra Galeran Ollivander, fils de fabricants de baguettes et présent pour la même raison qu’elle : ses parents avaient été invités à fabriquer une baguette à la jeune héritière. Leurs esprits vifs s’accordèrent rapidement et, ensemble, ils s’amusèrent à explorer les jardins de la demeure et à entrer par effraction dans la bibliothèque. Les festivités s’éternisant, ils eurent un mois pour se lier et finirent par s’aimer. 

« Galeran était fils de marchands itinérants, il avait donc parcouru la Grande-Bretagne en long et en large, au gré des commandes que leur passaient les nobles. Ses récits de voyage allumèrent des étincelles dans les yeux de Rowena : le monde était tellement vaste, tellement riche d’expériences à découvrir que les livres ne pouvaient lui faire vivre. Son amant savait de plus manier les Sortilèges et lui en apprit quelques-uns, fondamentaux. De son côté, elle lui décrivait l’art difficile de la joaillerie, et lui contait l’histoire des Gobelins dont, d’après les bruits qui arrivaient jusqu’à la cour, la situation politique avec le peuple sorcier commençait à s’ombrager. L’avantage de côtoyer quelqu’un d’aussi curieux que nous est que les discussions ne cessent jamais d’être enrichissantes. 

« Vint le jour où, le seigneur ayant obtenu les présents désirés, les deux familles repartirent dans leurs contrées originelles, respectivement l’Ecosse et l’Angleterre. Les deux jeunes gens ne voulurent pas se séparer et de simples lettres par hiboux leur semblaient trop peu. Alors ils rusèrent : ils choisirent une pierre, un beau saphir dans la joaillerie seigneuriale, la coupèrent en deux et s’en firent chacun un pendentif. De vieilles et puissantes formules vinrent compléter l’ouvrage, de sorte que se regarder dans la pierre en chuchotant le nom de l’autre transportait leur voix du côté de l’aimé. Ils pouvaient ainsi se parler, mais surtout s’accorder sur un lieu où Transplaner, et se retrouver.

« Ils réussirent à garder leur relation secrète dans les premiers temps, s’éclipsant quand leurs proches respectifs était absorbés par leurs créations. Il suffisait de quelques heures de libres pour activer la pierre, convenir d’un lieu et retrouver l’étreinte chaude de l’autre. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrangement merveilleux à se voir en cachette et à sourire pensivement devant le miroir, une fois de retour, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Leur liaison était un bonbon qui fond doucement sur la langue, dont le goût sucré reste en bouche après la disparition. Ils vécurent dans un cocon, adolescents assoiffés de découverte pour qui l’amour n’était qu’une exploration de plus : avec passion, curiosité et légèreté. 

« Cela fut plus difficile une fois Rowena enceinte. Des vêtements lâches pouvaient bien dissimuler sa silhouette les premiers mois, mais la rondeur de son ventre pointa bientôt sous ses habits — et il était impensable d’y remédier par des sorts, au risque de blesser l’enfant qu’ils voulaient tous deux garder. 

« Rowena s’isolait de plus en plus, craignant que sa famille ne découvrît les vertiges et nausées fréquentes. Elle esquivait les questions, prétendait être fatiguée ou occupée pour fuir les regards inquisiteurs. Le mensonge lui pesait mais était nécessaire : un enfant hors mariage à cette époque, voilà qui ferait plus de bruit que la mort de cette armée Gobeline sous les fers des soldats de Causantín, roi d’Ecosse. Voilà qui décevrait ses proches, allumerait la pitié et la honte dans leurs regards, alourdirait les silences lorsqu’elle passerait sur la place du village… Elle repoussait sans cesse le moment de la révélation, s’accrochant à son innocence, voulant croire que tout irait bien.

« Galeran tenta de parler mariage. Une alliance règlerait la question d’honneur après tout, et éviterait les disputes avec ses parents qui ne tarderaient pas, à son âge, de lui chercher un promis. Mais l’épouser aurait signifié vivre avec lui, quitter l’Ecosse pour l’Angleterre et le suivre sur les chemins des cours ducales où il proposait ses services d’artisan. C’était impensable pour Rowena, qui refusait de quitter sa contrée natale, même au nom de l’Amour. 

« Elle préférait s’imaginer libre, sans bague pour entraver ses décisions, sans porter un nom avec lequel elle ne se voyait pas vieillir. Alors elle s’éclipsait de la demeure familiale, vêtue de robes épaisses et de corsages amples qui masquaient ses hanches, se glissait dans l’antre étouffant de l’herboriste, place de la fontaine. La dame ridée lui apprenait les plantes qui soulagent les douleurs, les régimes qui conviennent aux nourrissons, les herbes à glisser dans la soupe pour rassasier un corps portant deux êtres. Ses rendez-vous avec le fils Ollivander se changeaient peu à peu en paroles glissées à l’oreille du petit personnel du manoir où officiait alors le père, à la recherche de sortilèges ménagers. Une couturière leur expliqua comment rapiécer un vêtement, une blanchisseuse à laver des langes, un menuisier à donner forme au bois. Les amants bâtirent ainsi un landau de frêne brut qui, garni de duvet blanc, était le plus beau de la contrée pour leurs yeux fiers. »

*

— Je croyais que Rowena n’avait pas de baguette ? s’étonna Olivier, après une autre bouchée de pancake.  
— Non, mais toutes les formes de Magie ne nécessitent pas forcément de baguette, expliqua Luna. Serdaigle pouvait faire de la Botanique, préparer des potions, ou simplement chercher des Sortilèges… Ollivander en avait une, donc il a pu lancer le sort. En plus, comme elles étaient peu répandues à cette époque, il est possible que certains sorts puissent être jetés sans.  
— Pourtant elle en tient une à la main sur les tableaux, s’étonna Percy. Et elle a donné des cours à Poudlard, elle a bien dû en avoir une à un moment où un autre ?  
— Serdaigle va en recevoir une, oui. Mais ça arrive plus loin dans l’histoire, patience.

*

« Vint le temps où Rowena ne put plus Transplaner. Elle retrouvait Galeran à la lisière du village, mais le visage du fabricant de baguettes ne devait être vu de quiconque, encore moins discutant avec la fille Serdaigle : les ragots allaient bon train dans cette société réduite, où tout le monde connaissait les traits de tout le monde, et pouvait rapporter le moindre fait suspect aux membres de sa famille. La brune commença la préparation de ses bagages, empaquetant quelques habits au fond d’une malle. Elle trouva une carte du pays qu’elle garda précieusement dans une petite bourse, avec quelques Gallions gagnés de ses ventes de bijoux et le pendentif à la pierre bleue.

« Le mois de juin commençait à peine lorsque, une nuit particulièrement fiévreuse, ses rêves l’emportèrent loin de sa contrée, sur les bords d’un vaste lac. Tout autour de lui, des étendues d’herbe sans fin lui dressaient un couffin verdoyant ; au loin, se dessinait la silhouette décharnée d’une forêt dense, inhospitalière. Là, à l’ombre d’un saule pleureur, était assise une enfant qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Baguette à la main, elle s’entraînait, murmurait des formules, faisait jaillir de maigres étincelles de son bâton de bois. Pour une raison inconnue, Serdaigle s’approcha d’elle et remarqua alors en arrière-plan la haute stature d’un château de pierres, dont deux tours pointues semblaient faire la course vers le ciel. Une bourrasque de vent ramena devant son visage des mèches scintillantes de blanc ; levant la main pour les remettre en place, elle vit la peau ridée de ses doigts fermés sur une baguette fine, noire. 

« La certitude la réveilla en même temps que le soleil. De quelques gestes assurés, elle compléta sa malle, s’habilla et saisit la carte de l’Ecosse : là où se trouvaient de grands lacs bordés de forêt, elle fit des croix avec l’idée ferme de les visiter. Elle appela Galeran, lui expliqua en quelques mots que son départ était proche. Elle raconterait la vérité à ses parents puis s’en irait sans que personne d’autre n’ait appris sa grossesse, pour ne pas tâcher la réputation familiale. Son amant demanda sa main une seconde fois : elle la lui refusa. Lui ne pouvait suivre ses pas d’errance, mais promit de continuer à la rejoindre par Transplanage. Aucun ne se leurrait cependant : leur histoire ne durerait pas ainsi indéfiniment. Le jour viendrait où ils voudraient se stabiliser, où Galeran voudrait vivre aussi avec son enfant. 

« Exceptionnellement, le jeune homme ne repartit pas travailler ce jour-là. Rowena avait pris sa décision ; lui restait en soutien moral au cas, probable, où la discussion se passait mal. 

« Et ce fut le cas. Au terme d’une demi-heure de paroles houleuses, de voix se retenant de crier, d’injonctions à l’honneur, de larmes déçues et d’insultes à peine voilées, Rowena sortit de la table familiale, récupéra ses bagages, et quitta la maison. Elle rejoignit Galeran dans une bicoque en bois à l’orée de la forêt encadrant le village. Il lui prêta une épaule sur laquelle elle pleura sa désillusion de se savoir reniée avec tant de violence, de devoir renoncer à l’amour de ses sœurs par la décision de ses parents. Puis, lorsque la douleur fut un peu apaisée, elle sortit plume et parchemin, rédigea une longue lettre à Cecily restée à la cour, préférant lui faire ses adieux avant que la nouvelle ne fût dévoilée par le prisme des adultes. Car, malgré les conséquences, elle tenait à son enfant et voulait le faire comprendre. Les sortilèges d’avortement n’étaient pas pour elle.

« Lorsqu’elle mit le point final à sa missive, elle remit la lettre à son amant, lui demandant de l’envoyer pour elle qui n’avait plus de hiboux. Il le lui promit, blafard. Le glas de l’inconnu sonnait au-dessus de leurs têtes ; à présent, le chemin de Rowena se tracerait empreint solitude, à peine réchauffé par les pendentifs brillant à leurs cous. Solennel, le roux lui tendit une baguette qu’il avait taillée en l’attendant avec des branches trouvées çà et là. Elle était simple, d’un noir sans fioriture, agréable en main. Elle contenait un fragment de saphir, toujours le même précieux. Lorsque la joaillière murmura une de ces formules qu’elle avait répétées sans jamais pouvoir les appliquer, une gerbe bleutée s’envola et fit naître sur la chemise de l’artisan un fin motif en spirale, terminé d’une étoile. 

« Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, se réchauffant de quelques flammes magiques, leurs corps blottis l’un contre l’autre. Au petit matin, finalement, ils se séparèrent après avoir échangé des vœux de courage. Galeran Transplana en Angleterre et retourna à sa vie monotone, Rowena atterrit non loin des collines de Highlands, le seul lieu qu’elle connaissait parmi ceux correspondant à son rêve, et prit chemin en direction du Nord. Son pas était ralenti par son ventre pesant et son dos tirant ; elle était à sept mois, pas censée arpenter la terre sans savoir où, exactement, elle se rendait. Le soir finit par tomber, premier repas de son existence en solitaire, elle qui avait grandi entourée. Elle alluma un petit feu, métamorphosa un caillou en marmite y versa de l’eau, des légumes et des herbes en guise de diner, complété de pain qu’elle avait apporté. Galeran la rejoignit un court instant, lui apportant d’autres vivres et tout son soutien. 

« Ainsi passèrent deux jours : elle consommait aux repas les ressources apportées la veille par le jeune homme, qui passait toujours et s’attardait aussi longtemps que les doutes de ses parents le lui permettaient. Il lui raconta essayer de trouver ses propres clients au lieu de suivre ses parents sans cesse, pour ne plus avoir de comptes à rendre sur ses horaires. C’était encore compliqué, sa carrière commençant à peine et son nom résonnant de la notoriété de ses géniteurs. Nouvelle moins réjouissante, ces derniers commençaient à parler mariage, arguant qu’il lui fallait un héritier ou une héritière. Il dit cela d’un air triste et les yeux bruns de Rowena se voilèrent, rappelant que jamais l’enfant qui grandissait ne pourrait l’être, ne naissant pas d’une relation officielle. Ils discutèrent également de choses légères, trompant l’ennui, listèrent des prénoms que pourrait porter leur enfant, prenant soin d’éviter ceux commençant par un « G » pour faire défaut à la tradition Ollivander. 

« Le troisième jour, le paysage jusqu’alors fait de courbes vertes et régulières, se troubla : une maison ronde, simple, se dressa sur une colline. La sorcière n’hésita pas à frapper à sa porte pour demander l’hospitalité, ses membres ressentant le manque d’une pièce close et chauffée. L’inconnue qui lui ouvrit la lui accorda sans hésitation, mais en plus était accueillante. Elle se nommait Helga Poufsouffle et projetait d’ouvrir la première école nationale, ce qui enjoua immédiatement Rowena. 

« Ainsi se lièrent-elles d’amitié. Helga fut la seule à rencontrer Galeran qui les visitait quotidiennement. Deux mois plus tard, naquit Helena dont elle fut la marraine et, après un autre, elle assista à la rupture entre les jeunes gens, Galeran allant se marier et leur amour s’effilochant de toute façon. Elle observa également Serdaigle détacher le saphir du pendentif devenu inutile. Elle mit toute sa puissance, toutes les réponses durement acquises et tout l’amour qui avait accompagné la création de sa baguette pour transformer la pierre en symbole de connaissance, au lieu du signe de secret qu’elle avait été. Elle remplaça son écrin en collier pour un neuf : un diadème, d’une prestance rare — comme celui qu’avait taillé Cecily à la fille du Duc et qui avait permis leur rencontre. Rowena confia également son rêve à l’ancienne cuisinière, et elles prirent la décision de construire leur école sur le lieu de ce songe, interprétant les hauts murs du château et l’entraînement de cette fillette comme un signe. 

« Elle continua à correspondre avec Cecily grâce à une petite chouette duveteuse, présent de cette dernière, obtenant ainsi des nouvelles de sa famille sans que celle-ci ne soit au courant. L’aînée des sœurs, pour choquée qu’elle avait été d’apprendre la grossesse, avait été moins catégorique et s’était concentrée sur son amour pour elle plutôt que sur la bienséance. Elle leur fournissait également des informations précieuses sur les cours dispensés parmi les nobles, leur assura une aide financière quand elle en aurait besoin. 

« Rowena s’était totalement habituée à la sensation de la baguette vibrante de Magie, l’adaptation avait même été courte si on considérait qu’elle avait vécu les vingt premières années de sa vie sans savoir en manier. Elle s’entraînait dur avec Helga, dévorait les livres, voulait tout savoir. Les bijoux qu’elle créait leur rapportaient un peu d’argent, qu’elles complétaient avec la vente de potions, de pains et de petits gâteaux. Et ainsi les jours coulèrent-ils, paisibles, jusqu’à ce qu’un inconnu vînt frapper à leur porte. »

*

— Mais vous connaissez déjà cette histoire, conclut Luna, croquant dans un carré de chocolat comme pour apporter le point final.  
— C’est très différent d’écouter la version longue, tout en détails, et d’avoir un résumé de leurs vies, fit Percy, pensif.

Un petit sourire rieur fleurit sur les lèvres d’Olivier quand il remarqua le regard perdu dans le vague de son ami. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, semblant revisionner la légende pour mieux l’assimiler — il agissait toujours ainsi quand il réfléchissait. 

— En tout cas, on comprend bien pourquoi vous, les Serdaigle, vous passez autant de temps à la bibliothèque, dit le capitaine.  
— « Tout Homme s’enrichit quand abonde l’esprit » récita-t-elle. Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre dans les livres…  
— Et c’est aussi dans les livres que tu les as apprises ?  
— Non, ma mère me les racontait le soir pour m’endormir. Mais ça ne marchait pas du tout, j’avais tellement envie de savoir la suite que je restais éveillée, confia-t-elle avec amusement.  
— En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi l’histoire de Serdaigle est ta préférée, dit Olivier après un court silence. Elle ne ressemble pas aux deux autres… Même si je préfère Gryffondor.  
— C’est normal, théorisa Percy, revenu sur Terre. Comme tu es à Gryffondor, tes valeurs sont plus proches des siennes que de celles de Serdaigle, et c’est l’inverse pour Luna.  
— Exactement.  
— Ravi de te voir de retour parmi les humains Perce ! le taquina le gardien. On peut savoir ce qui a occupé tes pensées si longtemps ?  
— J’étais juste en train de me demander comment Serdaigle avait fait pour maitriser la Magie si vite, alors qu’elle n’a eu une baguette que tardivement. Nous on apprend des sorts petit à petit, on s’entraine à les lancer… Mais elle, si on en croit le conte, en a retenu plusieurs d’un coup, en a répété les mouvements, de sorte qu’elle a pu les jeter sans problème une fois qu’elle en a eu une.  
— Et ?  
— Ajouté au fait que les potions ou la botanique n’en demandent pas forcément, ça pose des questions sur le rôle de la baguette : puisque de toute évidence la Magie est bien là sans, comment se fait-il que l’on doive en avoir une pour la maîtriser ?  
— Il y a toutes les questions liées à la Magie involontaire aussi, ajouta Luna. Il y a eu plusieurs études sur le sujet, mais c’est encore au stade de théorie.  
— Vous me perdez là, intervint Olivier.  
— On dirait moi quand tu parles de Quidditch avec Spinnet.  
— En parlant de Quidditch, tu n’as pas d’entraînement aujourd’hui ? Il est presque dix-sept heures. 

Olivier lança un regard surpris à Luna :  
— Comment tu fais pour connaître déjà l’emploi du temps des entraînements ?  
— Tu es presque tout le temps en entraînements, fit-elle.  
— …C’est vrai. Oui, j’ai entraînement ce soir, mais c’est dans une demi-heure et comme mes stratégies sont déjà prêtes, j’ai encore un peu de temps, une dizaine de minutes. 

Cette précision arracha un sourire à ses deux amis qui se regardèrent, complices. Le capitaine planifiait bel et bien de s’y rendre avec vingt minutes d’avance…  
— Comme si vous n’aviez pas d’activités vous !  
— Juste des devoirs. D’ailleurs je vais aller finir la traduction de Runes, on se voit au dîner !  
Leur adressant un signe de la main, Percy repartit en direction de la tour rouge-et-or.  
— Je croyais que le goûter était pour fêter la fin des révisions ? s’étonna la blonde.  
— Les révisions ne sont jamais finies avec Percy, soupira l’autre. Même pendant les vacances, il doit prendre de l’avance sur le programme…  
— Oh. Il y a certaines personnes comme lui à Serdaigle, mais je pensais que travailler plus que nécessaire était propre à notre maison… Je préfère chercher des Nargoles, moi. 

Devant l’air intéressé d’Olivier, elle lui fit un résumé de la vie des Nargoles, de leur naissance dans les branches de gui jusqu’aux contaminations qui se multipliaient à Noël. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce que la nuit commence à obscurcir le ciel, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Puis, en rentrant, ils firent un crochet par les cuisines et Olivier montra à Luna comment y accéder.

En parcourant le couloir en sens inverse, juste après l’avoir salué, Luna ne put s’empêcher de remarquer les regards étranges que certains Gryffondor lui lançaient. Elle n’y prêta pas plus attention que cela, décidant que les chuchotements n’avaient pas d’importance… Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu’ils parleraient d’elle de toute façon ?


	4. Là où se découvre la passion

— Ce que je ne comprends pas moi, c’est comment elle peut le connaître alors qu’elle n’est qu’en première année. Elle n’est pas populaire pourtant.  
— Peut-être grâce à la dernière Weasley ? Elle discute avec elle parfois, et lui est ami avec son frère, celui qui est préfet.  
— Même dans ce cas, je veux bien qu’il soit gentil avec elle, mais hier ils ont passé l’après-midi dans le parc, ensemble. T’inquiètes Bradley, elle lui parlait de Nargoles, ça m’étonnerait qu’ils sortent ensemble !

Luna reposa sa plume et regarda son devoir de botanique, le cœur lourd. Elle entendit les rires éclater dans le petit groupe de Troisième Année qui discutait près de la cheminée de la Salle Commune, vit du coin de l’œil une adolescente châtaine taquiner son voisin, un blond en tenue de Quidditch qui affichait un sourire hésitant, et la boule dans sa gorge sembla grossir un peu plus. 

Les chuchotis sur son passage n’avaient pas tari depuis la veille. Ils l’avaient suivie toute la journée des couloirs aux chaises de cours, sur le chemin de la Grande Salle et à table alors qu’elle tentait tant bien que mal d’avaler quelque chose malgré son manque d’appétit, jusqu’à la Tour de sa propre Maison. Elle pensait y être habituée pourtant, à ce surnom que lui donnaient ses pairs, aux longs regards qui scrutaient sa silhouette presque dans l’attente d’un faux pas… Mais depuis ce petit goûter dans l’herbe, de nouvelles voix s’étaient ajoutées au bruissement derrière ses pas. Voix qui ne cherchaient même pas à être discrètes, au point d’en rire à quelques mètres d’elle. Forcément, à quatre, c’était plus facile. S’ils pouvaient simplement attendre d’être loin d’elle pour parler, au moins qu’elle ne les entende plus, à défaut de pouvoir se dire qu’elle était acceptée…

Ginny lui avait dit qu’ils ne méritaient pas son attention, et encore moins son tourment. Qu’elle était légitime, quoi que leurs moqueries veuillent lui faire croire. Elle lui avait aussi conseillé de demander à ces Bradley, Nawel, Thomas et Mandy quel était leur problème avec Olivier, et surtout de leur faire comprendre d’aller le régler tous seuls, mais elle n’osait pas prendre des Troisième Année entre quatre yeux alors qu’elle était seule. D’autant plus qu’elle se fichait pas mal de l’attirance de l’un d’eux pour le capitaine. 

La discussion dévia parmi l’assemblée des mauvaises langues, une blague suscitant une gerbe de rires. Luna avait beau savoir qu’elle ne devait pas se laisser atteindre, elle se sentit saturer. D’un coup de baguette que la colère rendit plus assuré qu’il ne l’était généralement chez les Première Année, elle rangea le devoir à demi achevé, ferma ses livres et emporta le tout dans son dortoir. Elle attrapa un livre de Magizoologie qui traînait sur son bureau et se plongea dans la lecture, prenant soin de rabattre les rideaux. Le tissu épais avait le mérite d’étouffer le son. 

Elle ne voyait pas le temps défiler quand elle lisait, et prêtait encore moins attention au monde extérieur. Totalement absorbée par les descriptions fantastiques, elle n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir et sursauta quand une tête apparut entre les pans de coton bleu.  
— Il y a un Gryffondor devant la Salle Commune qui dit qu’il veut te parler, fit sa camarade de chambre. Ça a l’air de pas mal énerver le quatuor Infernal alors, si j’étais toi, j’en profiterais. 

La blonde sourit intérieurement à l’entente du surnom — elle aimait bien sa voisine de chambrée tout à coup — mais se garda de tout commentaire. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches menant à la pièce ronde qu’elle avait quittée quelques instants plus tôt, pour retrouver un Olivier Dubois patientant devant la porte, l’air ennuyé.  
— Je peux te parler seul à seule un moment ? lui demanda-t-il quand elle fut à sa hauteur.

Elle acquiesça, intriguée, et le guida entre les volées de marches de la tour à l’aigle. Les escaliers de Serdaigle avaient cette particularité, avait-elle observé en explorant le château, qu’ils dévoilaient de petites alcôves munies de livres et de fauteuils lorsqu’ils tournaient. A taille humaine, elles étaient dimensionnées pour n’accueillir qu’une seule personne, deux grand maximum, semblant comprendre que les élèves avaient envie de s’isoler pour se plonger dans la lecture. Tout bleu-et-argent pouvait piocher des livres dans les étroites bibliothèques, ou glisser son roman favori pour le faire découvrir aux autres et passer de délicieuses après-midi de lecture, blotti entre des coussins. 

Sa préférée était celle du deuxième escalier car sa fenêtre rectangulaire donnait sur le lac. Elle y avait placé une copie de son livre coup de cœur, un ouvrage sur une mythologie Moldue. Olivier observa le lieu, surpris, mais ne dit rien.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? fit-elle en s’asseyant sur l’un des deux fauteuils aux couleurs de sa maison.  
— Je voulais savoir comment tu vas. Ginny Weasley est venue me voir, poursuivit-il en prenant une inspiration, et m’a expliqué que certaines personnes de ta maison racontaient pas mal de choses dans ton dos parce qu’on est amis.  
— Ça va. Je ne les écoute pas, répondit-elle, neutre, se demandant néanmoins pourquoi Ginny avait eu besoin de jouer les porte-paroles.  
— Tu es sûre ? Parce que c’est grave le harcèlement, et en plus ce n’est pas la première histoire que j’ai avec Bradley.  
— Ça va, ne t’inquiètes pas, reprit-elle plus doucement. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi ça a l’air de les énerver, mais je n’y fais pas attention.  
— C’est qu’en général, les Première Année ne traînent pas avec des Sixième. Comme je suis capitaine de Quidditch en plus… Tu me diras si quelque chose ne va pas, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Oui.  
Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, pour appuyer ses dires. Olivier n’eut qu’à moitié l’air soulagé et paraissait toujours gêné par la situation, comme s’il y pouvait quelque chose.  
— Tu veux me raconter l’histoire de Serpentard ? C’est la seule que je n’ai pas entendue, demanda-t-il finalement.  
Rien qu’à la lumière qui s’alluma dans les yeux de la blonde, il sut qu’il avait visé juste.

*

« Salazar Serpentard, contrairement à nos trois autres personnages, naquit dans une famille noble de la petite gentry, au Nord-est d’une ville portant aujourd’hui le nom de Londres. Il était Sang-Pur et, alors même que populations sorcières et Moldues cohabitaient en paix, le Traité sur le Secret International n’ayant pas encore été signé, sa famille tirait déjà une fierté disproportionnée de leur sang. Tout jeune, Salazar apprenait déjà à voir le monde selon ses rangs et à ne se mêler qu’aux individus que ses parents jugeaient acceptables, de même qu’à faire attention aux apparences. Ainsi, sa sœur aînée, son frère cadet et lui se tenaient bien sages pour des enfants, se retenant de courir dans les longs couloirs du Manoir qui, polis, appelaient pourtant à de nombreux concours de glissades.

« Salazar fit rapidement preuve d’une intelligence aiguisée et intéressée. Les différentes préceptrices qui se succédèrent devant le trio Serpentard rapportèrent toutes la même vivacité d’esprit, cachée derrière un désamour du travail si on ne lui en montrait pas l’intérêt direct. Apprendre l’alphabet, pour quoi faire ? Ces vingt-six signes étaient si étranges ! Mais la bibliothèque regorgeait d’ouvrages qui les contenaient, et les grandes personnes les savaient tous par cœur, pouvaient même les agencer, alors Salazar décida d’apprendre à lire — et y parvint en un temps record. L’Histoire n’était-elle pas une matière ennuyeuse ? Si, mais elle permettait de comprendre les enjeux politiques de toutes les visites que recevaient ses parents, alors il se plongea dans les manuels. 

« Faute de législation, le garçon eut sa première baguette très tôt, pour l’anniversaire de ses huit ans ; et si quelques proches de la famille arguèrent bien que, à un tel âge, il n’avait la Magie suffisante pour l’exploiter pleinement, il s’appliqua à prouver le contraire. Les Sortilèges de Lévitation, de Bloque-jambes, d’Attraction n’eurent bientôt plus aucun secret pour lui. Il eut de plus le privilège de prendre des cours de duel lorsqu’il atteint dix ans, qui lui plurent tellement qu’il en devint difficile de lui faire étudier autre chose. Ses parents disaient avec fierté qu’il lui fallait du temps pour lui trouver une passion mais que lorsqu’il la rencontrait, il était impossible de l’en détacher. 

« A cet acharnement, s’ajoutait un goût pour l’ostentatoire. Il défiait ses camarades au moindre prétexte, sur le sujet le plus pointu ; et s’ils avaient le malheur de gagner, son entourage pouvait être sûr de le voir s’enfermer dans la bibliothèque jusqu’à combler la plus négligeable de ses lacunes. Il lui fallait être le meilleur, dans tous les domaines de la Magie. Ceux qui ne nécessitaient pas de baguette ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux. Il savait, par ses ancêtres, converser avec les reptiles ; source d’orgueil intarissable, d’autant plus que ce n’était pas le cas de tous ses camarades. L’idée que, n’ayant rien fait pour naître, il ne gagnait pas de mérite pour une compétence héréditaire, ne lui traversa jamais l’esprit. 

« Lorsqu’il eut quinze ans, sa soif de pouvoir se heurta à un premier obstacle qui se révéla, à son grand étonnement, ne résider nulle part ailleurs que dans la baguette qu’il avait tant chérie. De fait, son bois de prunier était semblable à tous les autres. Sa puissance avait besoin d’un matériau plus noble. Ainsi se plongea-t-il dans des ouvrages encore inexplorés, n’hésita pas à questionner des fabricants et à insister s’ils refusaient de lui livrer leurs secrets, jusqu’à connaître les moindres détails de la création de ces outils. 

« Etablir un protocole ne lui suffit pas non plus : il se mit en quête du bois le plus précieux, du cœur qui rendrait le plus honneur à son caractère. Après maintes recherches dans des livres d’herboristerie, assoiffé au point d’interroger même des herboristes de contrées lointaines, son choix s’arrêta sur l’amourette. Cet arbre du sud de l’Amérique non seulement poussait sur un territoire encore inconnu des Moldus, mais surtout avait une écorce tachetée comme une peau de serpent, son animal fétiche. Il l’associa à une corne de Basilic pour la prestance légendaire de la créature tout comme son apparence reptilienne et la difficulté de la trouver. Il lui fallut un an de voyages pour assembler des éléments dont il fut satisfait, mais enfin, tout adolescent, il se retrouva maître de ce qui était pour lui la baguette la plus noble de son époque. 

« Sa famille en tira une immense fierté, ce qui l’enorgueillit un peu plus. S’il avait jusque-là contenu ses envies de supériorité dans le domaine privé, ses scrupules commencèrent à s’effilocher et il parler un peu plus fort, un peu plus souvent à la cour. Ce ne fut pas au goût du Seigneur d’Angleterre, Æthelred « le Malavisé », qui se mit à surveiller d’un peu plus prêt les agissements de cette famille certes Pure, mais qui n’arrivait pas au niveau de son trône. 

« Salazar était cependant assez fin d’esprit pour maintenir les apparences et, s’il frôlait souvent l’insolence, ne se risquait jamais à la dépasser. Son visage affichait toujours le masque le plus respectueux quand il se rendait à la cour, à l’image des autres membres de sa famille. Il préférait manier les pions en arrière-plan, usant de tous ses talents de manipulateur pour s’attirer l’admiration des favoris. Il parvint même, grandissant, à échapper au jeu du mariage, lien pourtant bien pratique à un Seigneur pour asseoir sa politique : une alliance bien choisie, un rang mis en valeur, et il passait pour généreux aux yeux de ses sujets qui ne lui en étaient que plus reconnaissants. Mais refuser une main offerte par Sa Grâce, c’était affronter sa volonté ce que Serpentard ne pouvait risquer, aussi évita-t-il toujours la question de quelques pirouettes agiles, qui eurent don, si elles ne passèrent pas inaperçues, d’amuser « le Malavisé » par son attachement au célibat. 

« Il tint ainsi jusqu’à la trentaine bien avancée, remplissant ses journées d’apprentissage et d’entraînements de plus en plus pointus. Dans le même temps, la situation politique se dégrada, les rapports avec les Gobelins devenant tendus jusqu’à ne plus tenir qu’à un fil, fragile. »

*

— En fait, on dirait que les vies des quatre Fondateurs ont toutes été influencées par la guerre avec les Gobelins, fit Olivier.  
— C’est le contexte de l’époque, et ça a été une des guerres les plus violentes de notre Histoire, alors ça impacte forcément leur quotidien… Et puis, même s’ils n’y ont pas tous participé de la même façon, ces références rappellent qu’ils ont réellement existé un jour… Tu ne trouves pas que ça les rend plus humains, alors qu’au château on a tendance à les déifier un peu ?  
— Euh… Honnêtement, je trouve juste que ça les rend encore plus admirables, parce qu’on se rend compte de tout ce qu’ils ont accompli. Et tu ne m’as même pas raconté la construction de Poudlard encore… En tout cas, je préfère de loin ta manière de parler de la guerre à celle de Binns.  
— La mienne repose sur moins de preuves, dit Luna avec un sourire. Je pourrais te raconter Poudlard après si tu veux.  
— Avec plaisir.

*

« Sur le sujet des Gobelins, la langue de Salazar était aussi pendue que sur celui des Moldus. C’était simple : aucun des deux peuples n’avait droit au statut d’humain, donc aucun n’avait droit de porter une baguette ; il était déjà bien qu’ils connaissent l’existence de la Magie. Mais de telles paroles acerbes ne se prononcent que tout bas dans l’intimité, pas à la cour qui doit maintenir les apparences pour sauver un commerce précieux… Encore moins à la cour en réalité, car elle était la première acheteuse de bijoux, d’armes, et autres pierres taillées. Salazar affronta pour la première fois la limite de son talent d’acteur ; on commença à le soupçonner de racisme, ce qu’il s’appliqua à nier de son plus bel air outré.

« Ses congénères furent si peu convaincus que l’homme usa des grands moyens : il mandat le meilleur artisan Gobelin et lui passa commande d’un joyau pour représenter toute la gloire de son nom. Le joaillier avait toutes les libertés, si ce n’est que son produit devait être d’une élégance sans égale, imposante à en faire tarir toutes les discussions quand on l’observait et à susciter l’admiration d’un seul regard. La bourse donnée en récompense était suffisamment pleine pour faire courir les murmures dans les demeures nobles, largement aidées par Salazar lui-même qui tenait à faire connaître tout son amour pour l’art Gobelin.

« A sa propre surprise, il fut satisfait du résultat. Le Gobelin lui remit en mains propres un médaillon en octogone, empli d’une pierre verte qui n’était pas sans rappeler la couleur des serpents. Au dos était gravé un serpent qui s’enroulait en un « S » fin, clamant le nom de son propriétaire. C’était l’essence même de son nom, rassemblée dans un bijou. Il le porta jour et nuit, vanta à qui voulait l’entendre l’artisanat gobelin, mais n’en voyait pas moins ses derniers comme des ouvriers. Les soupçons furent simplement calmés pour un temps. 

« Salazar avançait sur ses trente-cinq ans et son front commençait à se dégarnir quand il décida que la vie mondaine ne lui convenait plus. Il s’instruisait toujours avec la même passion, et avait perdu le goût des discussions politiques et des apparences bien-pensantes des autres familles nobles qu’il conviait pour conserver ses relations. Il commença à s’isoler, choisit avec plus de méticulosité encore ses interlocuteurs, privilégiant une intelligence et une culture semblables aux siennes. Il finit par se lasser du Norfolk où il avait passé sa vie, l’envie de voyager au hasard, pour le simple plaisir de la découverte, le prit.

« Du jour au lendemain, il fit donc savoir à la ronde qu’il serait indisponible pour un temps indéterminé ; boucla ses bagages et se dirigea d’un bon pas vers la mer. Quitte à explorer, autant commencer par une contrée inconnue : il choisit l’Ecosse, et Transplana dans la lande. 

« Un vent fort le réceptionna, faisant voler les pans de son manteau noir. Le contraste radical le fit sourire : pas de sentiers, de maisons ou de Moldus sur des charrettes, mais seulement des collines couvertes d’herbe qui tutoyaient l’horizon. Le vert, s’il n’avait été si clair, aurait presque pu s’accorder au liseré sapin de ses vêtements. Il marcha tout droit, scrutant le paysage à la recherche d’un endroit qui conviendrait à ses premières expériences. Les animaux, d’abord alertés par le bruit de ses talons, se cachaient, aussi apprit-il vite à être silencieux. Après quelques heures, sa silhouette semblait léviter au-dessus de sol, entre les créatures étranges qui sortaient prudemment un museau ou broutaient sans lui prêter attention.

« Il trouva finalement un bosquet touffu, entrelac de plantes inconnues, près duquel il décida de s’arrêter. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il avala une collation rapide de pain et de fromage amenés avec lui dans sa malle miniaturisée. Saisissant ensuite plume et parchemin, il examina la végétation colorée, aidé de quelques sorts de grossissement. Cette espèce ne se trouvait pas dans ses manuels de botanique mais inaugura son herbier. Il effectua encore quelques tests, cherchant l’intérêt de l’arbuste pour les potions, qui grignotèrent le reste de son après-midi. 

« Le soir déclinant, il releva les yeux de ses notes maniérées pour se confectionner un abri. Il transfigura divers matériaux gisant autour de lui, pierres, branches, tas de terre, de sorte à dresser de hauts murs gris, à les couronner d’un toit triangulaire et à pouvoir y entrer par cette porte rectangulaire dont il décora le cadre d’ondulations fines comme un serpent qui s’enroule sur lui-même pour dormir. Il ne manqua pas d’incruster le « S » de son nom sur la poignée, plus ouvragée que nécessaire. 

« Il s’attaqua alors à l’intérieur de la demeure, la divisant en quatre pièces : séjour, salle à manger, chambre et salle de bains, la bibliothèque ou le bureau étant superflus pour un voyageur se déplaçant sans cesse. Il s’appliqua à les assortir à l’extérieur et ne fut satisfait que devant une décoration sombre, austère et délicate. Le feu rougeoyant dans la cheminée jetait des ombres sur le tapis enluminant le sol, à peine soutenu par les quelques boules lumineuses flottant contre les murs. De quelques formules supplémentaires, il rangea ses livres dans la bibliothèque, ses vivres dans les placards boisés et ses vêtements sur les larges étagères. Et dire que son œuvre ne venait que d’une poignée de branches transfigurées, ce n’était pas les Moldus qui en feraient autant ! 

« Il resta à cet endroit deux jours, le temps de tenter toutes les expériences qui lui paraissaient intéressante — après quoi, il rendit à la maison son état naturel et reprit sa route en direction du nord. Deux autres escales vinrent compléter ses données avant que la découverte d’une autre habitation humaine ne détournât son attention des potions et de la botanique. 

« Ronde, colorée de brun et d’orange, la maison semblait avoir été agrandie magiquement ce qui l’intrigua au plus au point. Des éclats de voix résonnaient derrière la porte sur laquelle il frappa deux coups, des pas sonnant vinrent lui ouvrir immédiatement. Un visage féminin, encadré de cheveux roux et courts, apparut dans l’embrasure avec un air jovial. Il se présenta sommairement, insista sur le fait qu’il ne voulait surtout pas déranger, et fut invité à entrer. 

« L’intérieur était aussi chaleureux que l’extérieur : tout en courbes, en jaune et en raies de lumière entrant par les grandes fenêtres perçant les murs. Assise à une table en bois, deux silhouettes discutaient : la première, celle d’une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’années, dont les longs cheveux noirs tranchaient avec la robe bleue. La seconde, un garçon sortant tout juste de l’adolescence, portait sa dense chevelure rousse comme une crinière de fauve. Ils discutaient d’architecture, semblant en désaccord sur le mouvement à donner à un escalier. Une enfant de quelques mois dormait dans un landau à portée de leurs bras. 

« La soirée s’égrenant, il apprit avec surprise que les trois congénères avaient au moins autant d’ambition que lui. Leur rêve était non seulement d’enseigner la Magie à tous les enfants sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, mais aussi de les rassembler dans une seule et même école et de leur dispenser un bon niveau dans plusieurs matières, pour leur faire faire un tour d’horizon de la Magie et qu’ils aient tous, en sortant, un niveau suffisant pour travailler avec elle. Des plans avaient déjà été dessinés, des listes dressées. Poufsouffle, car c’était ainsi que s’appelait celle qui lui avait ouvert la porte, lui expliqua la quête de fonds et les difficultés à convaincre les parents d’envoyer leurs enfants en pensionnat — surtout dans les familles paysannes où ils aidaient généralement aux tâches quotidiennes. 

« Enseigner. Il n’y avait jamais pensé, mais l’idée lui plaisait. Ainsi les héritiers Sang-Purs auraient un niveau supérieur à ces conversations de cour qui tournaient souvent en ragots. Qu’ils soient mêlés aux enfants de basse naissance l’inquiétait un peu plus mais les trois autres balayèrent ses craintes, arguant que ce genre de détails seraient réglés quand l’école en elle-même existerait. 

« Repensant alors à l’une des plantes ajoutées à son herbier les jours précédents, la croton capitatus qui servait dans tant de potions, et à son surnom, hogwort, il eut une inspiration. « Hogwarts », légèrement modifié pour la beauté de la prononciation ; au carrefour de deux matières de Magie, un signe d’apprentissage parfait pour une école. Le nom fut validé à l’unanimité. Et ainsi se traça la première ébauche de l’école tant renommée aujourd’hui. »

*

— Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’ils s’entendent si bien, avança Olivier.  
— Il faut bien être ami pour construire la première école de Sorcellerie. La dispute arrive plus tard…  
— Mais c’est quand même un comble que le nom ait été trouvé par Serpentard alors qu’il est celui qui a fini par partir !  
— Etre raciste ne veut apparemment pas dire qu’il avait de mauvaises idées, répondit-elle pensivement. J’aime bien le symbole de cette plante, et puis c’est plus court que « Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie », même si le personnage en lui-même…  
— C’est clair…

Ils se turent tous les deux, laissant leurs esprits divaguer. Luna appréciait simplement l’instant présent, bien plus agréable que de réfléchir sur une dissertation, sur fond de critiques blessantes… Son regard se voila tandis que les paroles entendues plus tôt lui revenaient en mémoire sans qu’elle ne parvînt à les chasser. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser atteindre par elles pourtant, encore moins lorsqu’elle était censée être joyeuse avec son ami, encore moins quand l’ami était concerné aussi... 

— Luna, l’appela le Sixième Année remarquant son trouble. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu peux me le dire si Ginny m’a raconté la vérité, et même si c’est autre chose qui te dérange. 

Il appuya son offre d’un petit sourire. Il était gentil, mais la jeune sorcière avait réellement envie de régler ce problème seule. Et puis ce n’était qu’un groupe un peu lourd, rien de bien grave, se disait-elle.  
— Oui, ça va vraiment. En revanche, j’irais bien dehors, il commence à faire étouffant ici et le lac est si beau…  
Les deux élèves se levèrent et attendirent que l’escalier pivotât à nouveau devant leur antre pour descendre les quelques marches qu’il leur restait. Les bruits de voix et de mouvements dans les couloirs sautèrent aussitôt à leurs oreilles. Olivier réalisa seulement alors l’intimité et la tranquillité douce du moment qu’ils venaient de partager, et qui venaient de se briser. 

Ils slalomèrent entre les couloirs et les élèves qui sortaient de classes par troupeaux. Les murs entendirent passer des bribes de conversations légères, tournant autour de ces sujets faciles que sont les cours et les devoirs. Elles franchirent les hautes portes, humèrent l’air du parc et continuèrent d’avancer dans l’herbe, traversant la zone dense où étaient regroupés la plupart de leurs camarades, s’éloignant jusqu’à trouver une place tranquille. Elles s’arrêtèrent en bordure du lac, décision sans doute stupide pour la température déclinante de septembre, mais largement compensée par la beauté du paysage. 

Une étendue d’eau immobile, gigantesque, qui plongeait derrière leur horizon. Quelques ondes osaient à peine rider la surface, poussées par le vent ; mais lorsque l’on y regardait de plus près, des mouvements sous-marins témoignaient de la richesse vivant en profondeur. Sirènes, Strangulots, Selkies, autant de créatures qui avaient leur part dans les contes sorciers comme dans les livres de zoologie.  
— C’est drôle, fit Olivier, changeant soudainement de sujet. L’eau bouge à cet endroit, mais pas ailleurs.  
Sur le point qu’il désignait, de petits ronds se propageaient à rythme irrégulier. Un Sombral s’abreuvait, son pelage noir courbé indifférent aux deux humains à ses côtés. Luna sourit et expliqua à son ami l’étrangeté apparente du phénomène, pour qui ne pouvait voir les êtres invisibles. 

Olivier aurait pu lui demander pourquoi elle voyait les Sombrals — aussi personnelle fût la question, il savait que Luna n’éprouverait aucune gêne à répondre honnêtement — il aurait pu lui demander des détails sur leur régime alimentaire, sur leurs habitats ou sur leurs propriétés magiques. Il aurait pu faire une remarque sur le pelage soyeux, fourni, dans lequel sa main mourrait d’envie de se glisser. Il aurait même pu lui poser la fameuse question : est-ce qu’un Sombral qui n’a jamais vu la Mort peut voir ses congénères ? Mais il préféra laisser le silence étendre son cocon autour d’eux ; un silence doux et confiant, sous les volutes duquel ses pensées erraient. Il sentait la présence de sa camarade assise à sa droite, devinait son regard dardé sur l’étendue céruléenne, sans doute voilé de mirages, mais se retenait de la détailler, ne voulant pas être dérangeant — pour le coup, sentir l’attention concentrée sur elle mettait Luna mal à l’aise. 

Alors il se plongea lui aussi dans la contemplation de l’eau, guettant les troubles légers qui indiquaient la présence des créatures magiques et invisibles. Le temps s’égrena paisiblement tandis qu’il se demandait si la sorcière pensait elle aussi à ces créatures, ou si son esprit voguait sur des sujets plus lointains. 

Les ondes se suspendirent un instant, le gardien en déduit que l’animal avait arrêté de boire. Un petit oiseau tacheté de bleu vint voleter non loin, puis sembla se poser sur l’air — sa croupe, en réalité. Un poisson noir et or, sans doute rassuré par la disparition des vaguelettes, s’approcha du bord mousseux, attirant l’attention d’un petit chat duveteux qui, en quelques bonds, vint le renifler de son museau roux. Ce petit monde demeura ainsi immobile une poignée de secondes : le poisson frétillant, le félin inspectant, le volatile les scrutant, le Sombral invisible. 

Soudain l’oiseau s’envola, le chat bondit en arrière et le poisson disparut dans les profondeurs. Le Gryffondor entendit un renâclement auquel la boule de poils rousse répondit en se campant sur ses pattes arrière, feulant, ses petites dents à découvert. L’oiseau piailla, planant au-dessus de lui. Tous deux semblaient fixer un point précis. Nouveau grondement, nouveau cri. Des bruits de sabots frappant l’herbe s’éloignèrent, suivis par les trois autres animaux. 

Olivier fixa, étonné, le point de la forêt où il avait disparu. Puis il décida que les agissements du cheval étaient sans importance. Il reconcentra ses yeux sur Luna — et seulement, voyant le petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu’elle le regardait doucement, il osa lui prendre la main. 

Parfois, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle, se sentant pataud, maladroit. Mais il était bien, assis près d’elle. 

La Serdaigle répondit à ses doutes silencieux en serrant un peu plus ses doigts entre les siens.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au départ, il devait s'agir d'une romance entre Olivier et Luna, comme Dedellia l'avait demandé dans sa fiche.
> 
> Je me suis rendue compte en écrivant qu'il leur fallait plus de temps pour s'aimer. Quatre rencontres, ce n'est pas assez, mais je ne pouvais pas leur en écrire plus si je voulais rester cohérente avec les Fondateurs.
> 
> Disons donc qu'il s'agit d'un début de romance. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer ces instants de douceur entre eux...
> 
> Quant à la construction de Poudlard, elle aurait mérité au moins le double de mots... Ce n'est pas faute d'envie, mais je m'y mettrais peut-être plus tard, quand j'aurais plus de temps.
> 
> J'espère que la lecture vous a plu.


End file.
